A Moment in Time
by alyssialui
Summary: A collection for random unrelated drabbles for many characters. T for some chapters. Currently: Lily wants to try out a new look. next-gen. slight Scorpius/Lily.
1. Healing

_A/N: Hermione gets a nasty looking injury._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Dirty Minds Competition:** Ron stared straight at her bared chest before licking his lips and reaching forward._

* * *

Hermione let out a scream before she crumpled to the ground amidst the dust and rubble. She could feel the blood leaking out of the large slash across her chest, the pain with every shallow breath.

"Hermione!" someone cried above her. She opened her eyes just barely to see Harry and Ron looking down at her in concern.

All she could do was let out a painful groan as they ripped her blouse open. Ron stared straight at her bared chest before licking his lips and reaching forward.

Then there was a warm tingling feeling as his hands moved across her chest and her flesh meshed back together. She looked down at her chest, which though bloody, was completely sealed.

"Dittany," Ron said as he and Harry picked her up under her arms and covered her back up.

"Come, we're getting out of here," Harry said before they disappeared with a pop.


	2. A Ride

_A/N: Albus and Scorpius show up at Rose's house. Next-Gen. slight Rose/Scorpius._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The Weekly Family Challenge:** Weasleys - Rose. Prompt: motorcycles_

 _ ** **LIFE:**** cousin_

* * *

Rose had been sitting on her bed, listening to the Muggle music device her mother had gotten for her while she scribbled in her notebook. While she loved her time at Hogwarts, learning from her professors and using magic within the castle, it was nice to just relax and do things without the wave of a wand.

She was just putting the final touches on her final scribble when there was a loud roar outside her bedroom window. She pulled out one of her headphones and peaked outside to see two motorcycles stop outside her house. The two riders pulled off their helmets to reveal-

"Albus? Scorpius?" she called out, pulling the window open wider to get a better look.

The two boys looked up at her with matching grins as they held their helmets under their arms.

"Hey, Rose!" Scorpius called. "Want to go for a spin?"

She smiled before she ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs, shouting a quick goodbye to her mum who was in the kitchen before she stepped outside.

"Wow," she said, walking around the large machines. "Aunt Ginny and Uncle Draco really let you ride these things?"

A slight blush climbed up Scorpius' cheeks. "Well..."

"Aunt Ginny said as long as we earned some Muggle money ourselves, we could do whatever we wanted with it," Albus said.

Rose blinked before she said, "So they don't know?"

Scorpius' face got even redder as Albus glared, stepping up to his cousin and saying, "Not if you don't tell them."

Rose tapped her chin thoughtfully. Albus loved to talk big, but she could see the slight fear and doubt behind his eyes, and Scorpius was looking even more nervous than before.

Then she grinned. "I won't if you guys give me that ride now."

Both boys matched her grin before Albus handed her his helmet. "Scorpius, take her up and down the street."

The blond climbed onto his bike and Rose climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and inhaling the woody smell of his cologne.

"You hanging on tight?" he asked.

She nodded against his back as he put on his own helmet and revved the engine. "Let's go," he said as they pulled away from the curb.


	3. Pool Day

_A/N: Lily overcomes her fear of heights. Potter family drabble._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!:** character exploration - Lily Luna Potter_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments):** Speed Drabble -"You've got this!", indifference, scream_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **JUNE EVENT: FEMALE CHARACTER APPRECIATION MONTH - Lily Luna Potter_

* * *

Today, Lily and her family were spending the afternoon at the local pool. Her mother and father were laying on two beach chairs at the far end of the pool. Her older brother, James, was laying on another a few chairs away, an expression of indifference on his face, looking 'too cool' to be hanging out with his family. Albus was in the water, his usually messy black hair slicked to his scalp. And currently, Lily was standing on the diving board, looking nervously over the edge at the sparkling water below.

"You've got this!" her brother cried, the cool, clear, blue water lapping at his bare torso.

She bit her lip as she stared into her brother's encouraging eyes. Her goal today was to overcome her fear of heights. She was always so envious when her brothers zoomed through the air on their brooms while she couldn't even rise five feet without falling.

"Maybe I should come down," she shouted, taking a few steps back.

"No, Lily," Albus shouted. "You have to face your fears head on."

She stopped. He was right, as he usually was. If she didn't face it today, she would have to face again some time in the future and she'd be back in this same situation.

She leapt off the end of the board with a scream, landing in the water with a splash. She resurfaced to Albus hugging her, her parents clapping from their chairs, and even a slight upturn of James' lips.

"I did it!" she cried, returning Albus' hug.

"I knew you could," he said. "Think you can fly on a broom now?"

She thought for a moment before swam to the edge of the pool. "Maybe I need more practice first."


	4. The Moon

_A/N: Little Victoire stares at the moon._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **JUNE EVENT: FEMALE CHARACTER APPRECIATION MONTH - Victoire Weasley_

 _ ** **The Weekly Family Challenge:**** Weasleys - Victoire. Prompt: a full moon_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Victoire stood by her bedroom window, listening to the sounds of the night as the full moon hung in the sky. As usual, her daddy had disappeared after dinner and she was slightly worried.

It was a few months ago when her five-year-old mind began to notice a pattern. Her daddy would often get tired in the days leading up to the moon. He got very irritable and her mama would tell her not to bother him too much. Then one night, he would leave immediately after they ate and there would be no bedtime story. He wouldn't show up for breakfast the next morning, and mama said he was "tired".

Eventually, she asked her mama to tell her exactly what was wrong with her daddy, why was he so tired, why wouldn't he read her stories sometimes.

"Papa is sick," her mama said, sitting with her right at her bedroom window. She pointed up at the moon, which was only a sliver at the time, and said, "When the moon gets big, he has to stay by himself for a while."

"Why can't he just go to the healer and get better?" she asked.

Her mama shook her head. "It's not so easy, Victoire. Daddy will get sick every time the moon is big."

"There's nothing we can do?" she asked.

"We just have to be understanding and show him how much we love him," her mama said. "That can make him feel better when he comes back home."

Victoire looked away from the moon to the drawing she held in her hand. She had tried to recreate the view from her window, complete with the bright big moon in the corner of the picture. Beneath the moon, she held her daddy's hand and a large umbrella to shield him from the light.

"Don't worry, Daddy," she whispered. "I'll help you feel better."


	5. Getting Away

_A/N: Harry and Luna decide to take a vacation. Harry/Luna drabble._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The Seasons Inspired Challenge:** Summer Sunshine. Pairing - Harry/Luna. Prompt - A long walk in a pleasant summer morning._

 _ **10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!:** only including one word of dialogue - 'okay'_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Harry smiled as the sun shone his face, his skin slightly tingling from the warmth. He took in the magnificent view before him, the blue of the sky fading easily into the vivid blue of the sea as the waves licked at the white, sandy beach. Summers in the Caribbean were way better than summers in dreary old London.

A small hand slipped into his own and he looked down at his girlfriend, a smile on her face to match his own. The warm summer breeze blew her long, wispy hair about her face and caught on the edge of the flowy, flowery skirt she had bought at the Muggle gift shop, but Luna didn't seem to mind. She too was simply enjoying what the island had to offer.

She had noticed how stressed he was getting from work, the darkness of the bags beneath his eyes and the heaviness of shoulders. It had been her idea for the two of them to take this trip and whenever Luna put her mind to something, it usually happened. She wouldn't take no for answer, and within a few days, he had requested time off to become immersed in this little slice of paradise.

She tugged his hand as she inclined her head down the beach. It was also her idea for them to take this morning walk along the shore. While it would have been nice to stay in bed and enjoy each other's company, she had had other plans this morning.

"Okay," he said as she begun to lead him along the shoreline, the sand tickling as it sifted through his toes. He didn't know where they were going, and he was sure she didn't either, but that didn't matter. It never did. Harry knew he would follow Luna anywhere.


	6. After the Storm

_A/N: Ron wakes up after getting trapped in a cave._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Speed Drabble -miracle, glitter, "I'm not ready yet."_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Ron sat at the mouth of the cave, trying to shake off the last few vestiges of sleep and chill from his shoulders. It was a miracle that he had found this place to ride out the storm, the snow falling all around him, each delicate flake sparkling like minute flecks of glitter in the early morning sun.

He had been tracking down a criminal who was known to be hiding out in this forest, when he finally found the man near a half-frozen river. A fight had broken out as he and the wizard traded spells, but then a misstep caused him to fall back, landing on his wand, and giving his opponent the chance to Apparate away.

He had begun walking among the trees, trying to find a village or cottage to get some help, when the storm arrived. The wind howled in his ears and chilled his bones as he trudged through the snow. For a brief moment, he thought he was going to died out there, cold and alone. With no wand and only his thin jacket, he had started to doubt himself but he soon deviated from that train of thought. He cleared his mind and bravely said outloud, "I'm not ready yet." He was not ready to leave this world, and all those in it that he loved.

He rose to his feet and stepped out of the cave, letting the winter sun warm his skin as he tried to get his bearings. Everything looked different during the day, without the blanket of darkness and the panic clouding his mind. But no matter. He would use all his training and knowledge to get home. Hermione and his little girl were waiting for him at home.


	7. His Dream

_A/N: Viktor has finally achieved his dream._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Russian Roulette:** Professional Quidditch Player_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

He had known, ever since he was able to watch the players zooming across the sky in their brightly-coloured uniforms, that he wanted to become a professional Quidditch player. There was something about the thrill of the game, the cheering fans and the wind blowing through his hair that drew him in, and that was just from the stands.

When he was old enough to finally fly a broom, he was ecstatic. He kicked off the ground, pushing himself to fly as high as he could and leaving his parents and sister as mere specks below. He wanted to touch the sky. He wanted to taste the clouds. He wanted to be the best he could be.

Over time, he honed his skills, his time at school filled with wins for his team, and his summers filled with games against his sister. It was only a matter of time before his performance attracted attention and he was approached by a man dressed in impeccable dress robes who offered him the chance of a lifetime.

 ** _"...the newest Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum!"_**

He took a deep breath before he stepped out onto the Quidditch Pitch among the cheering crowd, mounting his broom before he took off into the sky. He had finally achieved his dream.


	8. Unperfect Date

_A/N: Draco takes Astoria out to Hogsmeade. Draco/Astoria drabble._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Speed Drabble -Draco/Astoria, bright, "This just keeps getting worse and worse."_

 _ **10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!:** setting - The Three Broomsticks_

* * *

Draco blinked, his mouth fallen open as he watched the sticky liquid dripping from Astoria's brown hair. He had invited her to accompany him to Hogsmeade this weekend, but the day was not going how he had planned. He had accidentally knocked over a display of Chocolate Frogs in Honeydukes, he had gotten pushed to the ground in the bookstore, landing heavily on top of Astoria, and now a whole tray of butterbeers had gotten thrown over her head in the Three Broomsticks.

"This just keeps getting worse and worse," he cried out in anguish. After this horrible date, he was sure Astoria would want absolutely nothing to do with him.

But instead of being angry, she began to laugh, her eyes bright with mirth. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

She simply shook her head and said, "This day has been a disaster from the start."

"I know. I sorry about-"

"Don't be sorry," Astoria said. "I'm so used to guys trying to impress me while trying to be perfect. It's nice to have something un-perfect, though I would like to feel dry."

Draco smiled as he drew his wand, casting a quick charm to remove the butterbeer from her hair. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Would you like to go sit by the lake?" he asked.

She nodded before adding, "And if we're lucky, one of us just might fall in."


	9. A Rough Day

_A/N: Ron comes home to a trail of clothes._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Dirty Minds Competition:** Ron came home to find Hermione's pink lacy pants on the doorknob._

* * *

Ron came home to find Hermione's pink lacy pants on the doorknob. He sighed as he pulled them off and opened his bedroom door, following the trail of discarded clothes all the way to the bathroom. He stepped inside to see his wife submerged in a tub of bubbles, her wet hair hanging over the edge and dripping on the white tile. Her eyes were closed as she muttered angrily to herself.

"Rough day at work?" he asked quietly, trying not to startle her.

Her mumbling stopped as she opened one eye, studying him a moment before closing it. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Ron simply nodded, picking up the last item of clothing that was half submerged in the water. "I'll put on some tea," he said as stepped out of the bathroom.

"Chamomile, two sugars," Hermione called out.

"I know."


	10. Sharing

_A/N: Harry and Parvati spend the Holidays at Hogwarts. Harry/Parvati drabble._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Competition]:** Harry/Parvati_

 _ **Hogwarts Houses Challenges:** Drabble Club - blanket_

* * *

Parvati watched as the snow fell in soft flurries outside the window of the Gryffindor Tower. Her parents had gone back to India for the Holidays and told her and her sister to stay at school for Christmas. Unfortunately, she was one of the only Gryffindor girls who had stayed back and it made the night quite lonely, especially when the cold crept into the castle walls.

"Here you are, Parvati," someone said. Parvati looked up into humble green eyes and took the proffered cup of hot chocolate as Harry took a seat on the couch across from her with his own. She wondered where he had gotten the hot drinks, but just chalked it up to another mystery surrounding the dark-haired boy. He had decided to stay back as well and when she had asked why, he simply looked away and said, "It's better this way."

She watched he shivered, despite the warm beverage in his hands. This was shaping up to be one cold winter and not even the fireplace could stave off the cold.

"We can share," Parvati blurted before she could stop herself. Harry looked over at her and she could feel her face growing warm before she gesturing to the blanket wrapped around her body. "There's more than enough room."

The boy looked at her for a moment before he smiled and walked over to her. He took a seat next to her as she unwrapped her blanket to let him and tucked it under him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a blush creeping up his neck as his arm wrapped around her shoulders, trying to get as close to her as possible.

Parvati smiled as she leaned into him and soaked in his warmth. "I'm fine."


	11. Feeding Time

_A/N: Luna feeds the threstrals._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!:** about a 'creature' - thestral_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Brown leaves crunching underfoot as Luna made her way through the forest. It was a chilly autumn morning, the fog wrapping around her like a thick white blanke, and hiding most of the trees from view.

She eventually came to a small clearing in the trees, the grass kept low due to frequent traffic by the creatures of the forest. In the centre was a large man standing with a sack over his shoulder. The friendly giant turned towards her as she neared and gave her a warm smile, partly hidden by his curly beard.

"G'mornin' Luna. Glad ye could 'elp me t'day," he said.

"Morning, Hagrid," she returned, a small smile crossing her own lips. "It was no trouble at all."

The giant nodded before he faced forward, and said, "Ye ready?" He placed two fingers into his mouth and made a high-pitch whistle. The noise carried through the frosty air about them, and then they waited.

Soon, there was rustling, and the sound of footsteps approaching, before dark figures materialized out of the white. The creatures were very tall, their leathery skin stretched tightly over muscles and bone. Their large black wings clung to their sides, and their sightless eyes searched the clearing as they tossed their heads back and forth.

Luna dug through the giant's bag and pulled out a piece of meat, the blood still dripping from the muscle, and stepped forward. She held it out to the first creature, the white puffs visible as he smelled it. Then he took it from her, gobbling it quickly and swallowing it almost whole. She rubbed a soft hand across its snout as it chewed. This was one of her favourite past-times, feeding the threstrals with Hagrid.


	12. Hide And Seek

_A/N: Andromeda can't find her family. Tonks family fluff._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Ultimate Battle Competition!:** [Andromeda] has appeared! She's looking for her daughter, and maybe her husband. No word count, Andromeda family fluff._

 _ **Open Category 4:** Family_

* * *

Andromeda walked around her small cottage, muttering under her breath, as she searched for the rest of her family. She had no idea where they could be, the cottage was only so big, but Ted was known to have crazy ideas every once in a while, and Dora loved to tag along with her father.

Eventually she stepped outside, raising her hand over her eyes to shield them from the bright sun. "Ted! Dora! Where are you?" she called out.

She heard a soft snicker from the bush on her right. Parting the bush, she saw her little girl staring back up at her, her hair and skin tinged green to match the leaves.

"Shhh!" Dora said. "Me and Daddy are playing hide-and-seek and I'm winning."

Andromeda smiled, placing her a finger over her lips as she patted the bush back into place. Soon after, she finally saw her husband step from around the house.

"Have you seen Dora?" he asked, his eyes looking all about the yard.

Andromeda grinned before her eyes darted to bush beside her. "I haven't seen Nymphadora all morning."

Ted got the hint and dove into the bush and pulled out his struggling daughter. Dora screamed before she fixed her mum a slight scowl. "Mummy! You told him!"

"No I didn't," she said with a laugh as Ted passed the little girl to her, her skin returning to its natural shade but her hair staying green. "But how about we all have lunch, then you guys can come back outside and play?" she asked.

Ted smiled and led his wife and daughter back inside. "Lunch sounds good. I'm famished."


	13. The Swings

_A/N: Percy learns how to swing. Percy/Luna drabble._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Ultimate Battle Competition!:** Matching Accessory pack - 600 words, any subject_

 _ **Race through Hogwarts:** Write about your least favorite time of the year - Winter_

 _ **Percy Weasley Competition:** Percy/Luna_

 _ **Open Category 4:** Fluff_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

It was cold day in Otterbury, St Catchpole, which found a young Percy walking through the snow. On his arm, a small bag swung, holding a few groceries from the local Muggle store. His mum had sent him out to get a few things she needed to prepare dinner.

Percy scowled as he kicked a snow drift that had piled up on the sidewalk, stuffing his gloved hands further into his pockets. Why did she have to send him outside. He hated winter. It was much too cold, much too wet, and his nose constantly ran, no matter how many potions his mum gave him.

He shivered, tucking his head down and tugging his jacket tighter around him as a chilly wind blew. He couldn't wait to get back home and sit before the fire to warm himself. But then he heard a soft voice say, "Hello, Percy."

He turned to the right, his eyes falling on a small playground. Often he saw Muggle children spending time on the swings and climbing on the strange metal cage, but that had been in the summer. The colder weather had sent all the children indoors, where they should be, all except the girl who had called to him.

She was wrapped snuggly in a bright blue parka with large felt snowflakes, a matching cap pulled down over her bright blonde hair. She watched him with large blue eyes and offered him a serene smile as she sat on one of the swings.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"We're neighbours," she said simply, as if that explained it all. Then she gestured to the empty swing next to her. "Would you like to swing with me?"

He looked at her as if she were mad. It was much too cold to be doing anything of the sort, and he wondered how she sat on the metal swing without feeling uncomfortable. "No, thank you very much."

The girl smiled before she began to kick her legs, sending her higher and higher off the ground. "All right then. Goodbye, Percy."

He bit his lip as he watched her, listening to her sounds of excitement as she swung. He had always wondered what it was like to use these swings, but he was almost ten and he would never lower himself to such childish things.

However, despite himself, he moved forward and placed the bag of groceries on a soft mound of snow. He took a seat on the empty swing, letting out a yelp as his bum hit the cold metal. The girl eyed him, never slowing her swinging, but gave him an encouraging smile.

He watched her movement before he frowned down at his own legs. This couldn't be too hard. He moved forward, letting out another scream as he moved a bit too fast and almost fell out. The girl slowed, exaggerating her movements so that he could watch closer.

Soon, he was swinging just as well as she was, his cries of exuberance matching hers. Her eyes were bright and her laughter was like the tinkling of glass. Her blonde wispy hair flew behind her, her cap falling off some time ago, and Percy had an odd desire to run his hands through it.

Eventually, their swinging stopped and they simply sat there, their legs dangling. She smiled at him, and Percy could feel a slight blush rising up his cheeks. He had had so much fun, he had completely forgotten about the cold and the snow, and it was all thanks to a girl he just met, a cute girl who was so kind and honest.

"Thank you, Percy, for swinging with me," the girl said.

He smiled back at her. "Anytime..." He began, but paused, realizing he still didn't know her name.

"Luna."


	14. A Surprise

_A/N: Hermione gets a surprise. Fremione drabble._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Speed Drabble - Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, stamina, "I did not kiss you!"_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **HOPSCOTCH - (word) games_

 _ **Ultimate Battle Competition! -** Single accessory_

 _ **Open Category 4:** Fanon_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Hermione ran behind Harry and the brood of redheads, her chest aching with painful breaths as she tried to keep up. It had been all fun and games when they had suggested a race around the Burrow, but now Hermione was regretting it. While her friends were accustomed to physical activity, her stamina just couldn't compete and she was falling further and further behind.

Her muscles cried out for rest and she paused, bending over with her hands on knees. "Wait... for... me..." she called out. However, they all kept running, their laughter carrying on the fine summer wind that blew through the trees.

Hermione groaned, closing her eyes and trying to calm her breathing. She would catch up with them soon. Sure, they would laugh and tease, but she just couldn't go another second.

Eventually, she regained enough strength to continue. She opened her eyes, stepping forward and right into Fred who had appeared before her. She cried out as she lost her balance, sending the two of them stumbling to the ground.

Fred chuckled as he looked down at the red-faced girl laying on top of him. "Hermione, if you wanted to kiss me so bad, you could have just asked," he said.

The girl's face got even redder as she jumped to her feet. "I did not kiss you!" she practically screamed as she adjusted her clothes.

Fred rose to his feet and placed a hand on her arm. He turned her towards him and asked, "Well, can I kiss you?"

Before she could even respond, he leaned down and placed his lips against hers. A small sound escaped Hermione's throat, but once she got over her surprise, she threw her arms around the Weasley's neck, pulling him closer.

"Get a room, why don't you?" someone called out.

The pair pulled apart to see George smirking, while Ginny, Harry and Ron stared at them in shock. Hermione turned tail, and ran away from the gangly redhead she was just kissing and back towards the house.

Fred just scowled at his twin. "Did you have to do that?"


	15. Adventures

_A/N: Sirius and Marlene evade detention. not Blackinnon. Marauders' Era._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Ultimate Battle Competition!:** Single Accessory pack_

 _ **Open Category 4:** Marauders' Era_

 **Dirty Minds Competition:** She could feel everything... pressed against the wall as she was.

 _ **Hogwarts Houses Challenges:** Marauders Era Challenge._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

She could feel everything... pressed against the wall as she was, every crack, every grimy surface, every spider. It was dark in the broom cupboard, the air stale and full of dust. She wanted to sneeze, but she couldn't do much with the hand over her mouth or the other body pressed close to hers.

His heavy breathing was all she heard, as they waited... and waited... and waited...

"All right, the coast is clear," Sirius said, removing his hand and opening the door slowly.

They stepped into the corridor, looking up and down before she shoved him roughly.

"Ow!" he cried, massaging the spot she had pushed him. "What was that for?"

"This is the last time I follow you anywhere, Black," Marlene said. "Your adventures always get us into trouble or hiding in a stupid broom closet."

"Tonight's adventure was your idea, Marlene," Sirius defended. "You were the one who wanted to get back at Gloria Stebbins for calling you a hag in Potions today."

Marlene scowled and turned away from him, crossing her arms. "Well, if you weren't always such a willing conspirator, I wouldn't have done anything."

The dark-haired boy was about to explode, a few choice words on the tip of his tongue, when there was a clicking noise. They both turned to see Filch standing at the end of the corridor, his lantern swinging from his hand and his cat standing at his side.

"I knew I heard something," the old man, a wicked grin on his face as he beckoned them forward.

"Look what you've done now!" Marlene shrieked. "We're going to get detention, and then I won't be able to-"

Sirius never waited to hear the rest of Marlene's tirade before he grabbed her hand. "You'll thank me later," he said, pulling her along in the opposite direction as the old man's anguished screams bounced off the stone walls.


	16. The Beach

_A/N: The Potters go to the beach. fluffy!Potters._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts Writing Club Competition:** Round 2 - waves_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Harry laughed as Lily tackled him around his legs sending the two of them crashing into the waves. His little girl screamed in delight as he coughed up the salty water that had somehow gotten into his lungs. However, before he could sit up, two more bodies jumped on top of him, sending him under the waves once more.

"James! Albus! Lily! Get off your father!" Ginny cried as she scolded her children and picked their daughter off him.

Harry sat up, rubbing the water from his eyes and beating his chest to clear the liquid in his throat, before he looked up at his wife. There was worry on her face, and she offered him a hand to help him to his feet.

He took it graciously, then a sly grin crossed his face. Before she had time to react, he tugged hard and pulled her into the water with him.

"Jump on Mummy!" he cried, his children immediately climbing onto their mum among the waves. He leaned back, watching as Ginny fought off her mini-attackers amidst their laughter and smiled. This beach trip was an excellent idea.


	17. Waiting

_A/N: Dean and Ginny wait in line. Dean/Ginny drabble._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): Speed Drabble - **quicksand, "What's wrong with waiting?", Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Ginny cried, throwing her arms into the air and drawing the attention of the other Muggles waiting in line. When Dean had surprised her with a trip to the local fair near his hometown, he had forgotten to take into account how the usual long lines would affect his impatient girlfriend.

"Calm down, Ginny, and take it easy," Dean said, placing his hands on her arms and pulling them down to her side. "The ride isn't going anywhere, and it's not like we're standing in quicksand and sinking to our doom. What's wrong with waiting?"

"What's wrong?" she asked. "What's wrong! Waiting is wasting time and full of boredom and-"

Dean leaned in, placing his lips on hers and silencing her with a kiss.

When he pulled away, he chuckled at her red face and asked, "Was that wasting time or full of boredom?"

Ginny spun around, her redhair flying about her shoulders as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know what I meant," she muttered, though the blush still didn't leave her face.

Dean laughed out loud, drawing the attention of the Muggles once more, but he didn't care. Despite the long lines and his impatient girlfriend, this was still his best time going to the fair.

"One thing," Ginny asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What's quicksand?"


	18. Picnic Confessions

_A/N: Charlie and Tonks go on a picnic. Charlie/Tonks. I do not own Harry Potter._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Speed Drabble -_ _clover, "We're not done here", Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks._

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **HOPSCOTCH - (genre) Fluff, (word) beads_

 _ **Hogwarts Houses Challenges:** Drabble Club - When the light hit it just right, it looked like a beautiful halo._

* * *

She let out a contented sigh, letting the sun warm her skin as she leaned back on one arm. "Who knew a rugged dragontamer like yourself knew how to cook, Weasley?" she teased as she rubbed a hand over her stomach.

The redhead beside her chuckled as he began to clear the plates and cups from their afternoon picnic, flashing her a rogue smile before he said, "You learn a lot when you're shivering in your skivvies waiting for the dragon you're hunting to finally appear."

Tonks laughed, a pleasant spasm from her full stomach running through her sides, before she said, "Well then, maybe you should get stuck in your skivvies more often, Charlie."

The redhead just winked and she laughed again, before she let out a sigh. She really did have a fine time today, and the meal was delicious. She was glad Charlie had suggested they have a picnic together. With how busy both their schedules were, he in a different country for most of the year, and her going off on missions at the drop of a hat, it was nice for the two of them to just relax and catch up.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him, taking in the tightness of his shirt over his arms and the cool breeze tousling his long red hair. When the light hit it just right, it looked like a beautiful halo. She had always wondered what it would be like to run her finger through it, but they had never had that sort of relationship. They were best friends during school, and regardless of any feelings she may have had, they had never developed into anything further.

After a moment, once she was sure the food had finally settled in her stomach, she turned to the redhead. "Are you ready to go? I'm sure Molly must want to spend all the time she can with you while you're here."

Charlie shrugged. "True," he said. "But we're not done here."

Tonks frowned. "What else are we going to do?" she asked, before pulling up a handful of grass. "Count clovers?"

Charlie laughed before he shook his head. "No. I wanted to give you this-"

"Oh," she said, feeling the warmth rise up her face. "You didn't have to get me a-" Then her face fell as he held out the simple beaded chain in his hand.

"Thank you?" she said awkwardly, taking the small bracelet from his hand. It was thinner than her wrist and looked like it was made by a child for a child. Why would Charlie want to give her something like this?

"You don't remember it, do you?" he asked.

She blushed before she shook her head. "Am I supposed to?"

"I made that for you in Third Year, the day Trelawney told us about the properties of Love beads. I spent all day fretting about giving it to you, and when I was about to, you snatched it from my desk and said how silly the whole idea was."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know you made it for me."

"I know you didn't," he said. "But it did stop me from giving it to you. Now, I'm not going to let anything stop me from telling you how I feel."

He took both her hands and stretched the bracelet as far as it could go over her fingers. "Tonks, I've liked you, ever since First Year when you turned your hair to match mine, ever since Second Year when Amanda Thomas told you that you weren't pretty, ever since Third Year when you told me that if I wanted to study dragons, my mum could stuff it, ever since Fifth Year when you went to Hogsmeade with Graham Forte, and especially this morning when you agreed to go on this picnic with me."

He took a deep breath, before he said, "So, Tonks, will you-"

Charlie never finished his sentence before she pulled her hands from his and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the lips. He pushed her down softly, laying on top of her as they kissed on the red checkered blanket, both of them happier than they had ever been.


	19. The Supermarket

_A/N: Charlie goes to the supermarket. Charlie/Hermione drabble. I do not own Harry Potter._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **HOPSCOTCH - (word) __car, (dialogue) "I'll throw a brick at you", (word) portrait, (pairing) Charlie Weasley/Hermione_

* * *

"I'll throw a brick at you!" his girlfriend screamed as he shut the car door behind him and ran out into the rain towards the supermarket. Charlie sighed, as he slowed his walk, letting the water droplets soak him. Hermione was in another one of her mood swings and demanded he march into the store and buy her her favourite potato chips.

He stepped into the store, shivering a bit as the cool air hit his damp shirt and exposed skin. He was definitely getting sick tonight. He just hoped he didn't give anything to Hermione, or she would get even more irritable than usual.

He grabbed a basket and as many bags of potato chips he could find, even the strange seaweed flavour she loved the most, before he stepped up to the checkout. The cashier scanned his items, the perfect portrait of underpaid slacker, and he quickly paid before dashing back out into the rain and jumping into his car.

"Here you go," he said with a smile as he pulled out the chip bags. "All your favourites."

Hermione gave him a sheepish smile and said, "I don't feel like chips anymore. Can you run back in a get me a tub of ice cream?"


	20. Duelling

_A/N: Viktor wants to go home. I guess you could consider this an AU where Durmstrang professors duel young students to get them better adapted for duels against worse opponents._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The Second Theme Competition:** the loss of innocence - Viktor Krum_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **HOPSCOTCH - yellow_

* * *

He stood at the back of the room, trying to keep the unease and fear out of his expression as he listened to his best friend's screams reverberate off the classroom walls, watched the blood seeping from deep slash across his legs. It was already a week into his first year of Durmstrang, and already he wished his was back in his mother's arms.

If he had known a few days ago as he ran through the yellow flowers of the fields behind his stone cottage, as he swam naked in the pond with his neighbourhood friends, as he gobbled piece after piece of his mother's favourite pie, that he would be subject to such images, he would have begged her to keep him home.

But he was naive, wanting to follow the footsteps of his papa. He had been sculpted by these hallowed halls into the man he was today, the man he and his brother looked up to.

The sound of sniffling pulled him out of his musings as Pietro took his place at his right, his wounds left open as a lesson and reminder. Then their professor called him forward.

He held his wand before him, running through the few spells the man had taught them but knowing they wouldn't help.

"This will make you better duelists," the man said with a stoic expression, though Viktor could swear he saw a slight twinkle in the man's eyes.

No matter, the burning sensation caused by the professor's yellow spell, accompanied by his own screams soon made him forget all of that.


	21. Protection

_A/N: Eileen will keep her son safe. Warning for domestic abuse._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Astronomy Assignment #3 - Write about a downtrodden/oppressed female character._

 _ **Hogwarts Writing Club Competition:** Round 4 - maid_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Her shoulders stiffened as she heard the front door open and shut with a loud slam. She had hoped today would have been one of his good days, but that would not be the case. With a quick glance towards her son sleeping in the nearby bassinet, she turned away from the stove and began to plate her husband's dinner.

"Good evening, dear," she said quietly once his figure darkened the doorway.

He narrowed his eyes, his gaze running over her sallow skin and damp black hair before he gave her a low grunt. He stepped forward, taking the seat before the plate of chicken and mashed potatoes.

She let out a soft exhale, turning back towards the stove to plate her own meal when his large hand shot out to grab her wrist.

"This meat is barely cooked!" he roared, using his other hand to sweep his plate to the ground. Then he pulled her to the ground, her face almost slamming onto the wooden floorboards as he screamed, "Clean this up and do it again!"

She whimpered, picking herself up slowly as she rubbed her wrist, her skin marred by imprints of his fingers. After her confession, she was nothing more than a maid to him, meant to do her duty and then disappear from sight.

But then the air was cut with the sound of crying, the lights in the dining room flickering as they got louder and louder.

"I'll give that boy something to-" her husband growled, rising from his chair with a murderous look on his face.

But she put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down in his seat with as much strength as she could. She stood between her husband and her son, a stern expression on her own face. "Don't you dare touch him," she said. Anything could happen to her, but she would never let him lay a hand on her son.

Her husband looked between her face and the crying infant before he shrugged her hand off his shoulder. However, instead of continuing towards the child, he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and moved into the next room.

She sighed as she ran to her son's side, bouncing him as she tried to quiet his cries. This wasn't over. Tobias would still expect the floor to be cleaned and his dinner to be ready, and there would be hell to pay once she retired to bed. However, she would take it all if it meant keeping Severus safe from his wrath.


	22. Date

_A/N: Cormac asks Hermione to Hogsmeade. Hermione/Cormac drabble. Cormac is an ass._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **HOPSCOTCH - (pairing) Hermione/Cormac, (dialogue) "You're insufferable!", (location) Library, (word) ice cream_

* * *

"Hey there, Granger," he said in his smoothest voice as he slid into the chair across from her. "I knew I'd find you in the Library. You're just so smart and studious, two of the many things I like about you."

She rolled her eyes, making a exaggerated motion of turning the page of her text as she asked, "What do you want, McLaggen?"

"Well," he said, reaching across the table for her free hand. "There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend and-"

"No," she said, snatching her hand out of his. "I will not go to Hogsmeade with you."

"You didn't even let me finish," he said, trying to keep himself from getting annoyed. "I had a lovely day planned. We'd go to the bookstore, since I know you like that nerdy stuff, then we'd share an ice cream sundae and-"

"No, Cormac," she said, burying deeper into her book.

"C'mon, Hermione," he said, leaning forward for a lock of her curly, brown hair. "It's not like anyone else is-"

"You're insufferable!" she shouted, slamming her book shut and jumping to her feet. She quickly packed her things and stormed away from the table.

Cormac groaned as he sat back in his chair watching her leave. Other girls were never so hard to get, but he always said the wrong thing when it came to her. But no matter, she'd crack eventually. They always did.


	23. Itching

_A/N: Remus can't stop itching. Marauders' Era._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Russian Roulette:** Hospital Wing_

 _ **Hogwarts Houses Challenges:** The Quidditch Pitch - lake_

 _ **Open Category 4:** Gryffindors_

 _ **Marauders Era Challenge**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Remus groaned as he sat up in his bed, scratching at the bandages wrapped around his arms. Though he had gotten more than enough scolding from Madam Pomfrey over the years, he just couldn't help it. It felt like his skin was on fire beneath the cotton wraps. What he wouldn't give to go for a nice refreshing dip.

He dropped his arms quickly as the sound of footsteps drew closer, his vision beyond his bed impeded by the white curtains separating him from the other students. Possibly Madam Pomfrey was coming to check on him, or scold him again. Sometimes, he felt she had eyes in the back of her head or a sixth sense about these things.

But then, the curtains were dragged aside and a heavy body threw itself on his legs, laughing at the grimace on his face.

"Get off me!" he cried, pushing the dark-haired boy off his legs as James and Peter took their places in the seats around him.

Sirius chuckled as he gingerly extricated himself from between the werewolf's legs before taking the last seat on the windowsill. "Sorry, Moony. I must have tripped," he said with a cheeky grin.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's bald-faced lie but then began to run his hands up his arms once more, the burning feeling returning.

"You all right there, Remus?" James asked, a slight tone of worry in his voice. While all his friends cared about his condition, James was usually the most serious and sympathetic to his plight.

"These bandages itch like the dickens," Remus said, dropping his hands when the scratching only seemed to make it feel worse. "I'm so itchy, I wish I could jump in the Lake."

Sirius leaned forward with a familiar glint in his eye and asked, "Lake you say?"

Before Remus could question or refuse, the dark-haired boy grabbed him around his ankles, instructing his other friends to carry him by his head and shoulders. They sprinted out the Hospital Wing, offering a hasty explanation to a fuming Madam Pomfrey before heading out onto the school grounds. Remus struggled within his friends' grasps, but they held firm, taking advantage of his slightly weakened state.

Once they reached the edge of the Lake, Remus pleaded, "Please guys, just take me back to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey will give me something for the itching and-"

"But we want to help, don't we guys?" Sirius said, with James and Peter readily agreeing.

"One... Two..."

 _Splash_

Remus spat out the murky Lake water as he resurfaced to the sound of raucous laughter. James and Sirius were rolling on the ground, while Peter struggled to stay on his feet. He was about to shout at them when he realized the itching had stopped and the cool lake water felt amazing on his skin. He let out a contented sigh as he leaned back, enjoying the sensation.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be enjoying this," Sirius shouted. Then there was another loud splash. Sirius resurfaced and added, "Without us. Come on, guys!"


	24. Happy Birthday

_A/N: Harry celebrates his birthday with the Weasleys. AU since I don't think Harry was even at the Burrow on his birthday in CoS._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Happy Birthday, Harry Potter! - Challenge:** Fred Weasley_

 _ **Open Category 4:** Trio Era_

* * *

Harry sat the window sill of the attic, staring out at the backyard of the Burrow with a forlorn expression. Today was July 31, his birthday, and while he had been used to the disappointment associated with this day, he still thought today would have been different.

This year, he had real friends and he was spending his birthday away from the Dursleys, with such a warm family. He had thought Mrs Weasley would pull him into her warm embrace that morning, and that Mr Weasley would give him that smile that told him he was proud and happy he had turned another year older. Even Ron could have wished him a Happy Birthday. But there was none of that. It seemed the Weasleys had left the house without him sometime before he had woken this morning and he had been alone all day.

"Happy Birthday to me," he whispered, leaning his forehead on the cool glass. It would just be another day.

Then the door opened behind him, and Harry turned to see not Ron, as he expected, but one of the twins looking at him with a bright smile.

"There you are, Harry. We've been looking everywhere for you."

Harry dragged his hand across his eyes, not even remembering when the tears had formed, before he asked, "Why?"

Fred stepped forward and placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "It's your birthday, isn't it? Ron said it was the last day of July."

Harry sniffled and said, "Yes, it is. I just didn't think anyone-"

"Remembered?" Fred finished. "Why wouldn't we?"

Harry looked away, not wanting to explain his past birthday experiences to his new friends, but then Fred chuckled. "Do you want to come downstairs? Everyone's waiting."

Harry jumped to his feet and followed the older boy down the many flights of stairs before he heard a loud

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Harry!"

He couldn't believe his eyes. There were bright red and blue balloons floating in the corners of the living room, sparkling lights hovering near the ceiling. All the Weasleys were standing there beneath a banner with his name, and Mrs Weasley stood in the center with a large chocolate cake in her hands.

"You like?" Fred asked.

Overcome with emotion, Harry threw his arms around Fred's waist and buried his face in the boy's shirt. He whispered, "Thank you so much."

Fred looked to his family's faces of concern before he wrapped his arms around the dark-haired boy's thin body. "Not a problem, Harry."

When the boy pulled away, he announced loudly, "Now let's eat cake!"


	25. Job Interview

_A/N: Hermione has an important job interview._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **"Well, F*ck..." A Competition:** Hermione Granger - Today, a revolving door got the better of me. I made it into the crowded lobby, unlike my skirt. Bad day to wear a thong._

* * *

Hermione rushed through the crowded streets of London, her brown hair bushier than ever as the blustery wind blew through it. It had taken her months to get this interview at one of the biggest publishing companies in Britain, and her alarm clock decided that this morning, it would run out of batteries.

Now if this had been in the Wizarding World, she would have simply apparated, but unfortunately that was not the case, and now, she was late, later than she had ever been, for one of the biggest days of her life.

Finally, she reached the front door of the building, one of the biggest in the city. Staring into the glass, she took a deep breath as she righted her hair, skirt suit and handbag. Now, was the moment of truth.

With a bright smile on her face, she strutted towards the revolving door. However, with the constant sea of people going in and out, she had gotten trapped, following the current.

"Help! Help!" she cried, slowly getting dizzy with every turn, but the Muggles were simply too busy, taking into their headsets as they continued about their day.

Then she jumped at the right moment, landing in the lobby with a bright smile as she checked herself. Her hair was still fine, her handbag was under her arm and her skirt suit was-

"Ahhh!" she cried, as she looked back to see her grey skirt spinning around in the door, leaving her own arse bare for everyone to see.

She moved her handbag to cover her body as she ran back into the door, grabbing her skirt before running out onto the street and into an alley to apparate away.

* * *

Ron had been getting ready for work when a loud pop caused him to jump. His wife appeared in the bedroom, her face pale and her lower half bare as she threw herself face-first onto their bed, her skirt clutched in her hand.

He cleared his throat and asked, "So, how did the interview go?"

She groaned before she said, "I'm never wearing thongs again."


	26. Refreshments

_A/N: Charlie visits Bill and Fleur. established!Bleur._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **"Well, F*ck..." A Competition:** Charlie Weasley - I soon discovered they had seriously downplayed the formality of the event, as I noticed trays of fancy hors d'oeuvres and glasses of champagne lined up on the table. I showed up with Kool Aid and Ritz crackers._

* * *

Charlie stood outside his brother's house, balancing the food items in his hands carefully as he knocked on her front door. He had been so happy when he heard that Bill had finally found the guts to ask his girlfriend of almost two years to marry him. The number of letters he had received about the best way to do it could fill his old school trunk, so Charlie was very happy to finally be able to celebrate their engagement with them.

He looked down at the things in his arms with a grin. And wouldn't they be surprised with the things he bought. Since they lived in the middle of nowhere, it was hard to come by Muggle foods, and two of their guilty pleasures were these little cheese crackers and mixed drink. With a bit of alcohol, this could be a great night.

Just then, the door opened to reveal his brother's smiling face. "Hey, Charlie," Bill greeted. "Glad you could-" His brother stopped as he took in the goofy grin on his face and his appearance, the streaks of dirt across his face and arms, his slightly rumpled clothes and the items in his hands. "What are you wearing, Charlie?" Bill asked, pulling his brother inside.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, looking down. This was what he usually wore to a night with Bill and Fleur.

"You were supposed to dress up tonight. Fleur's parents are here!" Bill shouted.

It was then that Charlie took in his surroundings, the few gold and silver balloons floating in the corner, the champagne flutes and finger foods lined up on a small table in the corner, and a room full of blond French people giving him critical looks.

Charlie sighed. "I fucked up, didn't I?"

Bill simply grinned. "Yes, but if you didn't, then you wouldn't be my brother." Then he threw his arm around Charlie's shoulder and said, "Put those things in the kitchen for later, and I'll introduce you to Mr and Mrs Delacour."


	27. Leaving Day

_A/N: Harry walks around his home one more time. Set in DH before the Order arrive but after the Dursleys leave._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Arithmancy Assignment #4 - Write about somebody preparing for something.- Harry preparing to leave Number 4 Privet Drive._

* * *

After checking over the contents of his trunk, Harry made one last walk around the home as he waited for the others to arrive. This had been his home for as long as he could remember, and though his relatives hadn't been the nicest people, it held many memories for him.

He stopped outside his cousin's old room, his eyes lingering on the bed that had been left behind, the only thing remaining in the larger room. He could remember the day Uncle Vernon had bought the thing, ordering the movers around as they lugged it up the stairs, only for the process to be repeated a few hours later after Dudley had decided to jump on it to test it out.

He moved a bit further down, stopping outside the bathroom door. Spotless as usual. Aunt Petunia always kept a tidy home, or at least, she ensured Harry did. It was here most of his punishments were served, cleaning up after Dudley and Uncle Vernon when they left the place a mess, but it was also here he was able to have time to himself (outside of his bedroom) to let his mind run wild before Hogwarts.

Then he turned the doorknob to the last room on this floor - _their_ room. In all his years, Harry had never been in this room. Uncle Vernon was glad to have him cook his meals and iron his clothes, but he could never go into where he slept. He stepped inside, his steps muffled by the beige carpet underfoto and wondering what it looked like before the Dursleys had left. The dresser could have been littered with Aunt Petunia's flowery fragrances and Uncle Vernon's pungent colognes. The walls might have had pictures, though Harry was unsure since Aunt Petunia liked taking Dudley more than herself and her husband. The closet would hold all his aunt's long flowing dresses and his uncle's ironed work shirts, all hanging neatly in their places.

But then Harry's eyes fixed on a small card left behind, face down on the floor of the closet. He bent low to pick it up and was surprised to find an old drawing. It held two stick figures, one with long red hair and another with short brown hair, standing under a bright yellow sun. Scribbled in the bottom corner were the words, " _To Tuney_."

Had his mother drawn this? And his aunt had kept it all these years? Had this fallen out of an old box in all the chaotic packing?

"Harry!" someone called from the floor below.

Harry quickly stuffed the drawing into his pocket as he ran down the stairs into Hermione and Ron's waiting arms.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, his hand patting the drawing through his pocket. Whenever he could, he would send the drawing back to his aunt (it was rightfully hers), but not before making a copy for himself.


	28. His Moonbug

_A/N: He'll do anything to get his Moonbug back. DH._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments):** Potions Assignment #4 **-** write about someone in a desperate situation._

 _ **Open Category 4 Competition:** Canon_

* * *

Xenophilius busied himself in the kitchen, setting the kettle on the stove before he brought out four cups from the cupboard above his head. He hadn't expected anyone to come and visit him during these dark times, especially three of the most currently sought after people in the Wizarding World. He could hear the three teenagers speaking in the next room, their voices hushed, save for the few rises from the girl in the middle. That one must be Hermione. Moonbug always said she had a bit of a temper.

He took a choking breath then, almost dropping one of the cups onto the floor. The thought of his daughter weighed heavily on his mind and in his heart, ever since her disappearance. He shouldn't have asked her to come home. It was his fault she was taken on the train, his fault that she was being locked away who knew where, possibly being tortured, or worse!

But how was he supposed to know that would happen? He just wanted to keep her safe at his side, where he could watch her and protect her himself. Since the beginning of the term, he had been so worried while she was at school. Hogwarts wasn't the same as it was when Dumbledore was there, and with that Snape man as headmaster, he knew it was only a matter of time before something bad happened. But why did it have to be his Moonbug?

The whistling of the kettle pulled him from his thoughts. He quickly pulled it off the stove, pouring the liquid into the teacups as he controlled his expression. Drawing the watch from his pocket, he realized he only had to do this for a few more minutes before they arrived.

He picked up the tray and re-entered the living room, offering tea to his visitors with a tense smile. Though he never wanted to, it had to be done. He would do anything to get back his Moonbug, even if that meant handing over the Boy Who Lived.


	29. Practicing

_A/N: Tom tries the Killing Curse for the first time. Riddle Era._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments):** Transfiguration Assignment #5 **-**_ _writing a story in which a character has to do something that's challenging to them._

 _ **The All-Era Endurance Test Competition:** ROUND 3 - Riddle Era. Set at Hogwarts (Forbidden Forest). Unforgivable Curse - Avada Kedavra._

 _ **Ultimate Battle Competition!:** Losers' Draw -[condition] no dialogue_

 _ **The 50:50 Competition:** Round 1 -Tom Riddle / Voldemort_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Tom crouched at the base of the tree, his ears open for the sound of any approaching footsteps, man or animal. Beside him, the restricted text lay open, the details of the spell he wanted to perform barely legible in the few beams of dying light slipping through the foliage above.

Ever since his professor had mentioned these spells in his Fourth Year, Tom had been fascinated with them. Spells deemed 'unforgivable' because of their nature, the way they took control from a person.

First, there was the Cruciatus Curse, which affected a person's control of their own nerves. According to the text, it felt like many hot knives piercing the skin and internal organs. The person would wish for death if the caster's intent was strong enough. That was intrigued Tom, but it wasn't enough.

Then there was the Imperius Curse, which took away a person's free will and their control over their own actions. One person's account said it felt like a soft cloud pressing on the person's mind, whispering sweet nothings into their ear. It could get others to do someone's bidding, even killing their own family and they would be unable to fight it (again, based on the caster's proficiency and desire). This was even more useful, but Tom would keep that one for later.

The one that called to him the most was the Killing Curse. It had no fancy names for it did was it said - killed a person in cold blood. The heart stopped, the brain died and the person wouldn't even know what hit them, dead before they hit the ground. The caster had to want to kill, had to throw away all morals and be willing to have that sin on their soul.

Tom almost chuckled, catching himself before he gave away his position and his waiting would be all for naught. Tom was more than willing to throw away his morals, just like the world had seemed to throw him away. This was the reason why he was in the Forest waiting. He was ready to show them what he was capable of, to show them that he was powerful and not just an oversight, a gutter child raised in the middle of nowhere.

However, the spell was proving more difficult than he anticipated. Sometimes there was mispronunciation, sometimes incorrect wand waving and other times, a green light would glow from the tip of his wand and then nothing. But he would try again.

A slight rustle broke his train of thought and he leaned a bit further into the shade as a small deer entered his line of sight. Time to try again.

He took a deep breath and said the incantation, enunciating every syllable as he pointed his wand.

A bright green light flew out his wand, just like the times he tried before, but instead of fading away, it hit its target. The deer's eyes widened and a soft sound escaped its mouth before it fell over with a dull thud.

Tom rose from his place and stepped forward, placing a hand on the deer's side. Though it was still warm, there was no reaction, no heartbeat and no breaths. The deer had died, just like that.

Tom smirked as he returned to his place and nestled back against the tree. The deer would possibly attract another animal and then he would able to try again, getting it right until he couldn't get it wrong.


	30. The Lady and the Tramp

_A/N: Sirius surprises Marlene. Inspired by the dinner scene of the movie, but without the cute spaghetti-kiss. Blackinnon._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Ship Name Competition:** Week 2 - Marlene/Sirius_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Major & Minor Arcana Assignment #5 - Write a fluffy story about a couple with a deep emotional or sexual connection._

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **SEPTEMBER EVENT: "Back to School" - (colour) maroon_

* * *

Marlene didn't know what to expect when Black had told her to come down to the common room after hours. Knowing Black, it would probably be some sort of mischief that involved running from Filch through the dark halls of the castle. Not that she minded however. A night with Black would always be interesting and exciting.

However, when she finally set foot on the maroon and gold carpet, her mouth fell open. The room was completely empty except for Sirius, who stood next to a small table with an old ratty, maroon curtain for a tablecloth, two burning candles and a large plate of spaghetti.

"Good evening, my dear," Black said, stepping towards her with a gracious bow. He took her floating hand and placed a soft kiss against her knuckles before he led her to the table, pulling out her seat before taking the one across from her.

"I take it you're surprised," he said with a light chuckle as he reached under the table and procured a bottle of wine, most likely pilfered from the kitchens.

Marlene finally closed her mouth and then crossed her arms. "What's all this, Black? The wine, the candles, the spaghetti..."

"Is it not your favourite? I remember you saying it once," he said as he poured the wine into two glasses she hadn't seen at first.

"Yes, it is, but I didn't know you knew," she said, taking a sip from the glass before her. "And elven wine?"

"Only the best stolen for my Marlene," he grinned before taking a sip of his own.

She choked a bit before she asked, " _Your_ Marlene? Since when am I your Marlene?"

"Well," he said, tapping a finger on his chin. "Besides your girlfriends, you spend most of your time with me, though it's usually the two of us getting in trouble than anything else. Tonight, however, I thought we'd do things a bit differently." Then he added, almost as if if were an after-thought, "And you know, maybe by the end of the night, you will be mine officially?"

Marlene studied the young man across from her. It was true that besides her dorm-mates, she was closest to Sirius. She had told him everything about her, her home life and just how much she was jealous of her sister, though she loved her to bits. He had told her about himself as well, staying clear of a few sensitive topics, but she was sure he hadn't told anyone else some of the things he told her. She could read Sirius Black better than anyone, and it seemed he was being completely honest, even hopeful and nervous.

She smiled as she picked up her fork and said, "We'll see how the night goes."

Sirius grinned and picked up his own. "I hoped you'd say that."


	31. A New Friend

_A/N: Aberforth makes a new friend. Dumbledore Era. Aberforth is in First-Year, also I made him a Puff. I do not own Harry Potter._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments):** SEPTEMBER EVENT: "Back to School" - (color) canary yellow_

 _ **The Restricted Collection (Challenge):** no dialogue_

 _ **Pairing a Day Challenge (Day 16):** Aberforth/Goat_

* * *

Young Aberforth ran from the smiling faces and pointing faces of his fellow canary yellow classmates towards the sanctity of the Forbidden Forest, trying hard not to let the tears fall from his eyes (lest they find something else to mock him about).

Eventually, Aberforth found a large tree at the edge of the Forest, not too deep in the unknown but far enough from the other children. He fell at its base, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his face in his hands. The other boys had been bothering him again, laughing at his chubby stomach and his poor grades. As a Dumbledore, he had big shoes to fill, with his father's high standing position on various councils and boards and his brother's skill in everything he did. It wasn't his fault Albus was the smart one, the tall one, the popular one.

But then he felt something soft against his face. He looked up into the plain face of a brown and white goat that had gotten free of the pen a few feet away. He hadn't realized he had come to the back of the groundskeeper's cottage.

Tentatively, he reached out a hand to the creature and it bleated before rubbing it with its face. Aberforth smiled; at least someone didn't care if he was fat or stupid. The goat liked him for him.


	32. Her Attacker

_A/N: Alastor visits Tonks in the hospital._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Charms Assignment #6 - Consider this scenario and work out the rest of your story - Your character works for the Magical Law Enforcement Department (maybe an Auror or not)/is a Healer, and has to use the Legilimency Spell to enter his/her prisoner/patient's mind. Write about how your character goes about this process and focus on how your character is affected by it._

 _ **The Restricted Collection (Challenge):** No crying in a hurt/comfort fic_

* * *

Alastor ran a hand over the unconscious girl laying the bed before him, large bruises beneath her eyes, gashes across her too pale skin, and many more injuries hidden by the sheets drawn to her neck. His grizzled mouth turned downwards at the thought of the people who could do something like this to her. She was one of his trainees, and while she had graduated the Academy long ago, while he liked to tease and poke holes, she was his favourite. Everything from her bubblegum pink hair to the odd piercings in her nose.

He wanted to get revenge, to see those hooligans brought to justice, but he didn't know where to start. She had been found alone, dumped in the middle of nowhere. There were no signs, no fingerprints, nothing to say who was her attackers. The only one who knew was her, and she was currently out of it.

The healers said to wait. She would come to when she was ready, and rushing things could be detrimental to her mental health. But the longer she remained this way, the further away her attackers would get.

Alastor took a deep breath, weighing his options and the consequences, before he raised his wand and pointed it at her temple.

"Legilimens," he said forcefully, and braced himself for the uncomfortable feeling of leaving his body.

There were flashes of light and images, sounds and smells and Alastor tried not to look too deeply, wanting to maintain the girl's privacy.

However, it didn't take him long to find the memory he wanted. He moved his consciousness towards it and then-

He was there. He was looking through her eyes as she stood in the shadows watching an abandoned home a few feet away. They had suspected that the home was being used to torture Muggles and she was to investigate and report back, not engage.

She listened, her ears keen to the sound of people moving and the muffled sound of struggling. The Muggles were there. She could leave now, tell the others and get backup. But if she left, they could be dead by the time she got back. What should she do?

But then there was a crunch and she turned suddenly and Alastor growled. Those beady eyes, that stubbly chin, the jagged teeth and the long scar across his eye - Dolohov.

There was a purple flash and she screamed out loud before she crumpled to the ground.

Alastor pulled himself out of the girl's mind, ending the spell and returning to the gloomy hospital room. He took a moment to collect himself and get his bearings before he growled. Now he knew the attacker, and while he didn't know where to go, he would avenge her no matter what

He stroked her hair and said, "I'll get 'im for ya', Tonks," before he ambled out of the room.


	33. Age

_A/N: Harry celebrates his thirty-fifth birthday._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **OCTOBER EVENT: Halloween Carnival (Bingo) - [37](dialogue) "How old do you think I am?" / "Really old. Probably at least twenty-one."_

* * *

Harry smiled as he sat at one of the many decorated tables, watching his friends and family talk and laugh around him. They were all here at the Burrow to celebrate Harry's thirty-fifth birthday, a number he certainly didn't think he'd reach when he was younger.

Arthur was chatting with Charlie, Percy and Bill near the back door, a drink in each of their hands. Ron and George were entertaining the many little ones as they ran about the yard, their screams and shouts making Harry smile even wider. The women were inside with Molly, ensuring that all the meals would finish in time.

And then Harry turned right into the curious face of his niece, Roxie. She was the youngest of all the cousins, beating out his own Lily by only one month, and now she was looking up at him with wide eyes.

"It's your birthday, Uncle Harry?" she asked.

Harry smiled and pulled the little girl onto his lap, her dark brown braids swishing about her shoulders. "Yes, Roxie. And then it'll be Hugo's birthday, James' and Louis', Lucy's and Lily's and then yours in November."

The little girl nodded, familiar with the many birthdays left to celebrate. But then she asked, "How old are you, Uncle Harry?"

Harry fixed her a playful look. "How old do you think I am?"

"Really old. Probably at least twenty-one," she said, bobbing her head up and down.

Harry laughed out loud before he answered, "At least, but when Grandma Molly comes out, you can count the candles and tell me."


	34. Opportunity

_A/N: James has been waiting long enough. slash - James/Remus drabble._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **OCTOBER EVENT: Halloween Carnival (Bingo) - [05] (potion) Felix Felicis_

 _ **Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!:** Week 5 - James/Remus_

* * *

James held the small vile of golden liquid in his hand, watching the delicate swirls in the faint light streaming through the dormitory curtains. He knew how expensive and rare _Felix Felicis_ was. It shouldn't be used on trivial things, but this wasn't trivial. For years, he had been harbouring feelings for his wolf-ish best mate, hoping one day the other boy would notice, opportunity would strike, but nothing ever did.

He had even spoken to Sirius about it once, hiding the true object of his affections by using Evans' name, but all Sirius said was give it time, she'll come around. James knew Evans would never like him, and he didn't really like her, but he loved to rile her up at every opportunity.

But this was their final year and if James didn't do something now, he would possibly lose his chance forever. Remus would probably find a nice girl (or guy) after Hogwarts, and James would just have to settle. But James didn't want that. He had to do something.

But then the door opened and Remus entered the room. James quickly hid the vial under his sheets and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I live here?"

James chuckled nervously, muttering 'Right... right' as Remus came forward.

"Actually I came to talk to you," the brown-haired boy said as he took a seat on James' bed. "I've been talking to Sirius about your attempts to woo Lily."

"Oh!" James said, before he gave a dismissive wave. "She'll come around. I think it's finally working. Seventh year's the charm."

Remus smiled and said, "Yeah, seven years." Then he reached across the bed for James' hand. "But I think we both know that you aren't really interested in Lily."

James began sputtering, trying to pull his hand from under Remus', "I- I don't- That's not-"

"It doesn't take a genius to know that you're just doing it for fun," Remus said. "And I've noticed your eyes elsewhere for a while."

James swallowed. Was this what he hoped it was? Was this opportunity finally knocking?

Just as he was about to voice his thoughts, Remus asked, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me, just the two of us?"

James blinked before a wide grin spread across his lips. "Definitely."


	35. Set Free

_A/N: She will set her son free to atone for her sins._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Transfiguration Assignment #7 **-** Write about someone setting someone, or something, free. Prompt: (word) free_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **OCTOBER EVENT: Halloween Carnival (Bingo) **-** (potion) Polyjuice Potion_

* * *

She stared at her son through the rusted iron bars, taking his gaunt, sallow face, limp hair and wide eyes. However, he seemed to barely register her presence. Only a few months in this dark place and he had already started losing himself to his mind.

She cast a quick glance down the hallway where she knew her husband was standing, his back defiantly straight and his eyes and ears open for anyone who may come near. It had taken a lot of convincing to get him to come here, and the only way he could justify this is if he didn't watch the actual event occur.

"Bartemius," she whispered and she waited for any sign of recognition but the eyes just stared back. "Bartemius," she tried again. "I've come to get you out of here, to free you."

He let out a barking laugh which echoed even in the suffocating darkness around them before he said, "Free me? You care now? You care about what I've been going through, about the prison I'm living in?"

Then he jumped forward, prompting her to jump back as his hands latched onto the metal bars. "What about the prison I was living in before? The perfect son who could never be perfect enough? Where were you then, Mother?"

She fell to her knees, hiding her face in her hands as she sobbed. It was true. She had cast a blind eye to the effect her husband's expectations would have her son. She had neglected her son just as much as he had, and look where it led. He had joined the Dark side, and gotten caught and thrown away like all the other criminals.

"Please, let me help you, Barty," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. She reached blindly into her pocket and held the vial of murky liquid out towards him. "Let me make it up to you."

A few moments later, she watched herself on the other side of the bars shuffle down the hallway, her own back pressed up against the cold stone walls of her son's cell. With this, he would be free, he could live his life on the outside and she would atone for all her mistakes against her son.


	36. Getting Ready

_A/N: Harry and Ginny get ready to go to the Burrow. Harry/Ginny drabble._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The Restricted Collection (Challenge):** Nothing but dialogue_

* * *

"Harry! I'll be ready in five minutes and- What are you doing? Are you still sitting there on the couch?"

"Hold on, Gin. I was just- hey! I was watching that!"

"Well, now, you're not. *sigh* Harry, you said you were going to go upstairs, take a shower and get dressed. It's already 7:30 and my mum is expecting us in - oh-"

"Hmmm. You were saying something, Ginny?"

"Hmmm... I was saying I should probably join you in that shower."

"But what about your mum? You know she hates when we're late, and you know how Ron and Hermione worry. And your brothers would kill me if they thought something happened to you."

"They can wait. Right now, Mr Potter, we have to get you clean, so in the shower we go."

"Yes, Ginny."

"That's Mrs Potter to you."

"Not yet."

"But soon. Now stop dragging your feet and come on."


	37. Back Home

_A/N: Remus returns home from his first term at Hogwarts. Marauders' Era._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **History of Magic Assignment #7 **-** Write about Remus Lupin during his time as a student at Hogwarts, including a visible representation of his suffering as a werewolf._

 _ **Open Category 5 Competition -** Marauders' Era._

* * *

Hope smiled, the corners of her eyes creasing as she sat next to her son in the cozy living room of their cottage. It was just the two of them home this evening, his father working late at the Ministry and regretful that he hadn't been there to pick Remus up from the platform. However, Remus hadn't stopped speaking since he came off the train. If Lyall could hear their son as he went on about his classes, his teachers and the friends he made during his first term at Hogwarts, he would be pleasantly surprised.

Before going off the school, Remus was such a quiet child, preferring instead to hide his head in a book or sit by himself. Because of his condition, he always felt different, and no matter how Hope tried to get her son to interact with others, he would eventually retreat back into himself. He was afraid of possibly hurting them. He was afraid of getting too close. He was afraid of them hating him. She would find him alone a few days later, his arms around himself, and scratching absently at his faded scars.

However, as Remus' excitement started to dwindle, his voice lowering and his stories coming to an end, she began to see the son she knew once more. Behind his bright and fervent eyes, there was weariness and agitation.

The full moon was tomorrow.

She knew he was trying not to think about it, trying not to let it ruin his amazing stories and his wonderful term, but he couldn't fight the feeling forever. His legs had been jittering throughout all his stories, no matter how he tried to hold them still, and he would jump at the slightest creek of their old house. She asked him once long ago what it felt like in the days before and he said, 'It feels like there are like tiny spiders beneath my skin, waiting to break out.'

They sat there in silence, Hope simply watching her brave, little boy pretend like nothing was bothering him. For the thousandth time, she wished this hadn't have to happen to him. He would have been so happy, so smart, so free. He would have made so many friends prior to Hogwarts, instead of shying away like he did.

"Mum," he said softly. "Can I have some hot chocolate tonight? To celebrate me coming home?"

An innocent request but she knew what he really meant. Chocolate was the only thing that made him feel better, that stopped the anxiety, that 'stilled the spiders', even if it was only in his mind they did. Chocolate made him feel like a normal, little boy.

She nodded and ruffled his hair, pretending not the notice the start at her touch, his shoulders' stiffening, his eyes narrowing almost in anger, but catching himself and regretting it immediately.

She put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him to her, brushing a hand through his hair, letting him know that she understood. He didn't have to be ashamed or afraid around her. She loved him no matter what.

"Anything for my darling," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek before they rose to their feet, the two of them walking towards the kitchen. She made her way to the stove while she said, "And you can have some tomorrow as well."

"Thank you, Mum," he said, his eyes shining with gratitude as he took a seat at the table.

Within a few minutes, their chocolates were ready and Hope joined her son at the table as he continued his stories once more.


	38. Dancing Spiders

_A/N: Dancing spiders._

 _Submission for:_

 **The Daily Weird Prompt Thing: Halloween Special [Competition]:** spiders

* * *

The spiders danced, their eyes glittering under the spotlight as they stuck their legs in and out to the music. Their shells were black and shiny, covered in many tiny hairs. Over this, they wore elegant coats with tails and white undershirts, and their heels clacked as they tapped their many feet on the wooden stage around him.

They closed in on him, the circle getting smaller, twirling their canes and throwing their top hats in the air in unison, all of them singing along to the jazz music piping through the darkness.

"Ahh!" Ron screamed, his eyes peering in the darkness for the spiders, the sound of their tapping still ringing in his ears. "The spiders! They want me to tap dance!"

"You tell those spiders, Ron," he heard from somewhere on his right.

Ron blinked a few times in the direction of the voice, barely making out the shape of his best friend before he rolled back over. "Yes, I'll tell them," he murmurred. He'd tell them.


	39. Love Deserves Death

_A/N: James questions Voldemort before his death. Set on Halloween '81. implied slash - James/Regulus._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Unusual Ship Bingo [Game 1]:** James/Regulus_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **OCTOBER EVENT: Halloween Carnival (Bingo) - (spell) Avada Kedavra_

* * *

"You really want to know?" the serpent asked, his red eyes almost twinkling with amusement as he stood across from the dark-haired man. He held his wand before him with a pale hand, his long pointed fingers wrapped firmly around the powerful instrument.

The man fixed his jaw and screamed, "Yes, dammit! What really happened to Regulus? How did he die?"

The serpent laughed, a hollow sound devoid of any true emotion, before he said, "Alas, I have no idea what truly happened to the boy. He was a fool who let his heart get in the way of his duty. He deserved whatever death awaited him." Then he raised his wand a bit higher and added, "Just like you."

The man raised his wand as well but the serpent was simply too fast. Blinding green overpowered the other burst of light, blocked out the other scream of anguish and despair.

The serpent spared one more glance to the corpse as he slid past it on the staircase. Those fierce eyes had now lost their fire, but he still remembered how they shone with rage and regret. Love was a powerful disease and all those who suffered from it deserved death.


	40. Pumpkins

_A/N: Charlie brings home a pair of pumpkins. Charlie/Fleur drabble. Kind of Halloween themed, though I don't think England celebrates Halloween._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Unusual Ship Bingo [Game 1]:** Charlie/Fleur_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **OCTOBER EVENT: Halloween Carnival (Bingo) - (object) knife_

* * *

Charlie grunted, his breath coming out in laboured puffs as he stepped through the front door of his apartment. Although he had worked with dragons for so long, his arms were practically dying from the weight. Luckily, the kitchen was only a few feet away and he let out a relieved sigh once he dropped them next to the table.

"Pumpkins?" his girlfriend asked once his arms were free, her eyes never leaving the enormous gourds.

"Well, ya," Charlie said with a grin before he slapped the side of one with the flat of his palm. "It's Halloween at the end of this month, and I thought it would be fun to carve this one."

"But amor, we're not American..." she said, moving across the room to stand next to him. The large orange vegetables reached her waist and she too placed a hand on one.

"I know, but it was still tradition at my house," he said. "Every year, we'd have competitions for who could make theirs the scariest, however, it always ended with Fred or George's exploding, sometimes both."

His girlfriend giggled, before she ran to one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out two long knives. "Alright then. I'm always up for a little friendly competition," she said.

Charlie grinned as he took one of them and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry, Fleur. I'll go easy on you."


	41. Comfort

_A/N: Seamus comforts Neville. slight slash - Seamus/Neville drabble._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Unusual Ship Bingo [Game 1]:** Seamus/Neville_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **OCTOBER EVENT: Halloween Carnival (Bingo) - (feeling) humiliation_

* * *

Neville sniffled, his breathing coming out in sharp gasps as he tried to calm himself down and stop crying. He had only been at Hogwarts for a week and he was already the laughing stock of his house. It had been hours since his... 'exposure' in the common room after dinner, but the humiliation was stil gripping him. He was sure people would still be talking about it tomorrow morning. And what if Gran found out? What would he do then? She'd look at him which such sad and disappointed eyes and then murmur his parents' names under her breath.

"Neville?"

Neville peeked from beyond the curtains around his bed to see a boy standing there, his pale skin standing out in the dim light.

"Seamus?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes to rid them of lasting tears. "I'm soryr. Did I wake you?"

The boy shrugged, a goofy grin across his lips before he said, "I wasn't really sleeping any way."

"'msorry," Neville murmured. "I-"

The other boy pushed forward, taking a seat beside Neville on the bed and placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. I would feel the same if I were you. I can help you... fall asleep and stuff," Seamus said. "And by tomorrow, this whole thing will blow over. Okay?"

"Okay," Neville said, feeling the warmth flooding his cheeks, not just from recalling the incident but the proximity between him and the other boy.

Seamus smiled as he lay down next to Neville in the small four-poster bed. "Goodnight, Neville," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Seamus."


	42. A Question

_A/N: Percy asks Cho a question. unrequited!Percy/Cho drabble._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Unusual Ship Bingo [Game 1]:** Percy/Cho_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Alchemy Assignment #9 -Write the perfect story while using a list of prompts. Prompts: (Word) Ridiculous, (Restriction) No using the word "Said", (Restriction) No First Person POV_

* * *

"Hey, Chang, you got a second?"

Cho turned towards the voice who called her attention, her breath catching in her throat, not that she didn't know who it was. For so long, she hoped he would notice her, would call to her, would ask her for something. She knew it was far-fetched, Percy Weasley was his own person. He didn't need anyone's help for anything, and that was exactly what had drawn her to him. He was so independent, so self-sufficient, so why was he suddenly speaking to her?

She swallowed hard before she asked, "Yes?"

"I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile. I notice you spend a lot of time in the Library," he began, shuffling from one foot to the next, his eyes downcast as he spoke.

Cho felt her face warm. He noticed that? He had been noticing her? For how long, she wondered, for she had been noticing him for awhile - the way he styled his hair, the way he carried himself, the way he spoke. Did he notice her noticing him? She barely was able to say, "Yes..."

"Well, there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend and..."

Cho's eyes widened. Percy Weasley was about to ask her to Hogsmeade. She could barely contain her excitement, the word 'Yes' was waiting to leave her mouth, but she had to play it cool. She didn't want to seem to eager to a no-nonsense person like him.

"... ask Penelope if she'd go with me?"

"Y- what?" Cho sputtered, catching herself at the last moment.

A faint redness filled the boy's cheeks. "You know, Penelope Clearwater. She sits with you in the Library."

Cho tried not to let her disappointment cross her features. Percy didn't want to go with her, but with Penelope. "I'll... I'll ask her."

Percy grinned, his mouth stretching wide and a hopeful twinkle behind his horn-rimmed glasses. "Thank you, Chang," he ended before he continued down the hall.

"No problem," Cho muttered, her head falling as she walked in the opposite direction, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Percy Weasley asking her to Hogsmeade? What a ridiculous idea.


	43. Adventurous

_A/N: James takes Petunia to the park. AU and some OOC. James/Petunia drabble. Marauders' Era._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Unusual Ship Bingo [Game 1]:** James/Petunia_

 _ **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge!:** Adventurous_

* * *

Petunia tried to catch her breath as she let the dark-haired boy drag her down the sidewalk. This was normal for the two of them, James always finding something about her neighbourhood exciting and fascinating he just had to show her. More than likely, it would be something simple and mundane (to her at least), like a fire hydrant or a telephone box, but she couldn't deny she liked their little adventures.

Eventually, his steps slowed, allowing Petunia to rest. She leaned against him as she looked around them. They had ran right into the park just a few blocks from her home. They were two of the only people there as everyone else had decided to head home when the sun began setting.

Petunia looked to James and asked, "Why did you bring us here? We've been to the park countless of times."

"Because I wanted to show you something new," he replied as he walked towards the swingset.

He told her to stand a few feet away as he climbed onto one of the metal swings. Petunia watched as he began to kick his legs, moving forward and backward like a little kid.

"I've seen you swing before, James," Petunia said.

But James just grinned as he said, "Not like this."

Before her eyes, James went all the way around, the rusted swing gaining momentum with every revolution but never catching. She screamed, worried for his safety, but all she got in response was raucous laughter.

Then he jumped, soaring through the sky before he landed on a small shrub a few feet away from the swings. Petunia ran forward to help him out of the bushes.

"That was so reckless, idiotic, dangerous-"

"And incredibly wicked!" James ended. Then he asked, "You want to try?"

Petunia just grabbed James' hand and pulled him back in the direction of her house. Why did she like this knucklehead?


	44. The Lunch Date

_A/N: Rita and Hermione have lunch together. slight femmeslash - Rita/Hermione drabble._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Unusual Ship Bingo [Game 1]:** Rita/Hermione_

 _ **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge!:** Flirty_

* * *

The incessant ticking of the clock near the exit met Hermione's ear as she sat across from her lunch date. This wasn't her idea of a good time, having a "pleasant" meal with a woman she had hated from the day they first met. However, her job required her interface with a representative from the Daily Prophet. It was just her luck that today, they would send her.

"Come now, Hermione," the woman cooed, her pointed pink nails matching garishly with the fluffy, acid green cuffs of her dress. "We can be civilized adults in this matter, right? All the animosity between us doesn't have to impede our work." She picked up her teacup and saucer and brought the porcelain to her lips. She took a sip before she added, "And then we can go back to hating each other."

Hermione's brow furrowed, annoyed that the Skeeter woman had made a very good point. Letting her feelings get in the way of her performance was very unprofessional, and a bit childish.

She sighed before she too picked up her teacup and said, "Alright then, Skeeter."

A wide smile stretched across the woman's face as she reached for Hermione's hand, her fingers delicately stroking the younger girl's smooth skin. "Please, call me Rita," she said, her eyes locking with Hermione's before she gave her a wink.

Hermione snatched hand back as if scalded, her cheeks turning red as Skeeter let out a tiny laugh. This was going to be a long lunch.


	45. Perfect

_A/N: Lucius throws off his old ways. Set in DH, right after Lucius is freed._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Major & Minor Arcana Assignment #9 - Write about a character feeling stuck_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

He stood frozen on the outskirts of the Muggle town with the other black-cloaked figures, his eyes moving over the quiet houses and lawns. They had been sent here, he to show his renewed devotion and gratitude for being freed from Azkaban. They were to show no mercy, taking all lives equally and with utter contempt.

But Lucius no longer felt that way. Lucius no longer felt anything after what he had endured. Azkaban was a cold, dark place. He had avoided the sentence in his youth, but now he had experienced it first-hand - four cold stone walls which closed in around him and the endless, maddening screams lighting up the suffocating darkness.

The Dark Lord had come for him, taken him out of that prison, but he was not free. All his luxuries had been removed, his name dragged through the mud and he moved around his home like a ghost. In his absence, his son had been turned into a murderer. The only thing that kept him going was his wife, and the hope that one day, they would get through this together.

However, even that had been taken from him. She had been locked away to ensure his success on this mission tonight. If he did not perform well,...

He took a sharp intake of breath as he tried to drive the thought from his mind. He couldn't think of that now. He had to perform well. He had to follow instructions. He had be a murderer, as he had done before.

So why was his hand trembling so?

He grabbed at it with the other, hoping no one else had seen his weakness. But his eyes locked with Bellatrix, a slow smile stretching across her rotting teeth before she looked away.

He would have to be damn perfect.


	46. Rainy Day

_A/N: Marlene gets to know Remus. Marlene/Remus drabble._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Unusual Ship Bingo [Game 1]:** Remus/Marlene_

 _ **OCTOBER EVENT: Halloween Carnival (Bingo):** (word) dismal_

* * *

The day was dreary, absolutely dismal. Marlene sighed as she rested her chin on her hand and stared out at the grey sky beyond the Gryffindor common room window. She had had so many big plans for the weekend when she woke up that morning. She would go outside and enjoy the sun, take in the last few rays of warmth before the weather turned cold for the fall, but it seemed she had been too late. The weather had already become sour.

The couch cushion shifted beneath her and she turned, casting a curious gaze towards the newcomer. The boy looked back at her, his light brown eyes locking with hers before he smiled and gave her a curt nod of greeting.

Marlene smiled back, trying to hide her surprise and eagerness. She rarely got to sit with Lupin alone, since he was usually running around the castle with Potter and the others. She opened her mouth, but then the boy interrupted her.

"The others got detention with McGonagall," he said suddenly, answering her unasked question.

She pouted, fighting the warmth rising to her cheeks. "I wasn't going to-"

"Yes, you were," he said. "I could see it in your eyes."

She frowned before looking back out the window. If she had known Lupin would be such a know-it-all, then she wouldn't have been so eager to talk to him.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a remorseful expression on his face. "I'm sorry," he said, his eyes shining with sincerity. "It's just that most people like to think of the four of us as a set, never taking one apart from the others, so it's just easier to assume."

Marlene took his hand in hers and said, "Well, give me a chance to get to know you, not Potter and Black's friend, but Remus Lupin."

He smiled before he relaxed and began to tell her about himself, and throughout his speech, Marlene couldn't help but smile back. Maybe this day wasn't quite as dreary and dismal as she had thought.


	47. A Shocking Discovery

_A/N: There's a shocking discovery in Harry's bed this morning. Harry/Ginny involved._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Lamia's Weekly Squick-Fest [Competition/Challenge]:** The Red Tide/The Crimson Scourge/Satan's Waterfall/"That" Time of the Month_

* * *

Harry woke up, his eyes looking blearily around his bedroom. The sun shone through the window above his bed, splaying dappled light on the grey walls and minimal furniture he had placed in his apartment.

He sat up, taking a deep breath as he stretched before he paused. A strange smell had reached his nose, something strong, something thick, something metallic and wet.

He looked down at the girl sleeping peacefully beside him, her red hair fanning around her head on his white pillows. The sheets were drawn up to her shoulders, hiding her freckled pale skin and nightgown from his sight. Ginny had often slept over his place, and she looked just the same as before, but he could swear the strange smell was coming from her.

He shifted slightly in the bed and his right leg rubbed on something wet dampening his sheets.

"What the-" he remarked, pulling the covers back before he shouted.

He jumped out of the bed, the quick action startling his girlfriend awake.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are-" she paused as same pungent odor reached her nostrils. She looked towards the faint red smear across her boyfriend's right calf, the horror on his face, then to the large red stain soaking his bed to match the one on the seat of her nightgown.

Her face turned almost as red as the mark as she jumped out of the bed, wrapping the top sheet around her body protectively. "I'm sorry, Harry. I wasn't expecting it to come to early. I-"

"You're not hurt?" he asked, his voice slowly coming to him as he looked away from the red stain. "But you're bleeding and... oh," he finished, his face turning red to match hers.

He reached towards his nighttable and grabbed his wand, waving it towards the stain before it disappeared. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as Ginny clutched the sheet tighter around her body.

"I'll let you get cleaned up," he muttered before hastily running out of the room.


	48. The Train Reaches the Station

_A/N: The train pulls into the station. Riddle Era. Tom's first year._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Town of Hogsmeade Game:** Prompt - Hogsmeade Station_

* * *

The young boy watched the train pulled into the station. After five hours travelling through the Scottish countryside, he was happy to finally see some form of civilization, no matter how homely the people looked. Standing on the platform were men and women, young boys and girls, their eyes shining with excitement as the train began to slow. Above their heads, a wrought-iron sign read "Hogsmeade Station". The young boy leaned a bit away from the window, not wanting the people to see him. He didn't come here to be ogled like some type of animal.

Then the train lurched, despite the slow entry into the station, throwing him a bit onto his seat. He quickly righted himself, his eyes darting about to ensure no one had seen him, but he needn't have worried. The other students were chattering excitedly, too caught up in their own worlds to notice the scrawny little first year who had fallen back.

The young boy returned to his previous position, sitting a bit away as he watched the other students pile out onto the platform. He didn't have to go, really. No one was forcing him, and it wasn't like anyone would mind if he just went back home.

But he would mind. He had had it with that horrible place with those normal children. This place he had come to was supposed to be amazing, magical, in all sense of the word.

However, he still couldn't get himself to his feet to leave the compartment.

He spun suddenly as the door behind him opened, his hands held out in defense, but then he saw that his intruder was just a young girl. She seemed about his age with straight brown hair pulled tightly atop her head and sharp brown eyes, which narrowed as they took in his appearance.

"You're not changed yet?" she asked, inviting herself into his compartment. "We were supposed to put on our school robes hours ago."

A slight redness came to the young boy's cheeks as he looked away. He had been so caught up being annoyed by the monotonous countryside, he had forgotten.

The girl sighed and reached for the small trunk at his feet. "No matter. I'll help you," she said. Then her expression softened a bit as she offered him a small smile. "I'm Minerva, by the way."

The young boy swallowed, trying to bite his tongue to stop him from ordering her away from his trunk. His eyes darted to the thinning crowd on the platform, the onlookers already bored with the dwindling outpouring of students. Without her help, he would probably really miss his chance to see this new world.

He looked back to her and said, "Tom."


	49. His Mission

_A/N: He was sent on a mission to find the giants. Takes place in OotP._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Care of Magical Creatures Assignment #1 -Write about something lurking in the shadows._

 _ **Town of Hogsmeade Game:** Prompt - giants_

* * *

With a heavy grunt, he fell at the base of a fir tree not much different from the countless others which made up the dense forest. He hefted his boar-skin bag off his shoulders and onto the soft snow between his legs before searching for his water-skin. He had been walking for hours, searching tirelessly for their location but so far hadn't found any sign of them. The number of miles he had traveled would make even the most brave and seasoned explorer exhausted, and he was no upcoming traveller. He had been in this forest before, though in other areas closer to the edge, and many others quite like it. He had encountered large and dangerous creatures that would make others shake in their boots. He had surmounted impassable obstacles by using his size and brute strength. He found the water-skin, took a long drink, and then then sighed. But he just couldn't find the giants' coven.

Maybe he had gotten the wrong information, read the directions wrong, misheard or misinterpreted something Dumbledore had said with his kind, twinkling eyes. It wouldn't be the first time. While he was definitely big, strong and fearless, he admitted he wasn't too bright. He had difficulty learning during school and was much too gullible for his own good. He had been easily been tricked before, others taking advantage of his good nature and deep desire to be accepted. He had taken the fall for many mishaps, even a young girl's death years ago, as people were quick to blame him before hearing the full story.

But this was his moment to shine, his opportunity to use what he was to help out the Light, to help out Dumbledore, the only man who was ever truly on his side. He couldn't let him down. He couldn't go back empty-handed. He had to keep searching. He had to find them.

A low thud interrupted his renewed will, followed by another and another. The trees shook around him, the snow once undisturbed on their branches falling onto him in large clumps. He jumped up, threw his sack over his shoulder and drew his pink umbrella in one quick move, his eyes peering through the trees as he waited for whatever was approaching.

He smelled them before he saw them, the deep earthy and organic smell of large, unwashed bodies. He held his breath as one towered the tree he was just sitting beneath, then two more appeared at its side, all staring down at him with their beady eyes. He gave an uneasy grin as he lowered his wand (only slightly) to appear submissive, as was their custom, but inside he was overjoyed. He had succeeded and found the giants' coven.


	50. Morning

_A/N: A typical morning in the Dursley household. pre-Hogwarts. As I say in the story, Dudley is seven, which makes Harry about that age, though I think he's still younger._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Charms Assignment #1 - Write about someone who feels as if he or she just isn't being heard. Prompt: Time of day - Morning._

 _ **Open Category 5 Competition:** Trio Era_

 _ **The Restricted Collection (Challenge):** No mention of Hogwarts in a pre-Hogwarts fic _

* * *

He hears them outside the door, their footsteps walking up and down the stairs and their voices as they talk to one another. That's how he knows - it's morning.

It starts with his aunt's harried footsteps on the second floor as she spirits from the bathroom to the bedroom and back, getting ready for the day. She primps and plumps in the mirror, affixing fake lashes and too-shiny jewels to her hair as she readies herself for a day of shopping and brunch with the other ladies in her book club which doesn't discuss books as much as they discuss people.

Next, he hears the hushed whispering as she re-enters her bedroom, followed by the heavy thud. His uncle's two feet hit the floor at the same time, the thin mat at his bedside doing nothing to muffle the sound. He lumbers tiredly towards the bathroom, his dragging feet causing small white snowflakes of plaster to fall into his messy hair and tickle his nose. His uncle grumbles, muttering obscenities as he brushes his teeth and combs his hair. His aunt admonishes his uncle's language, not wanting her precious sleeping son to be tainted by such things. She doesn't know that her son has said far worse for much less, even at the young age of seven.

The footsteps begin to move about once more, light tiptoe going into another room above and heavy weights descending the stairs. He opens his eyes slowly, waiting for the harsh knocks at his door which will soon follow. However, even when they begin, he still jumps in his small cot, the sheets rustling about his feet. The loud, accompanying shouting just razzles his nerves further.

He rises into a sitting position as the door bursts open to reveal his purple-faced uncle, his work-tie snuggly fitted across his Adam's apple, and his large hands bracing himself in the opening of the small cupboard under the stairs.

He tries to say something, anything to possibly lessen his uncle's ire by even a speck, but there is no time. His uncle's meaty hands grab him by the scruff of his too-large night shirt and pulls him into the living room. He is barely able to keep himself from tumbling over his two feet as he is pulled into the kitchen under the disdainful glare of his aunt and smug look of his cousin still wearing his pajamas.

He begins his duty, scrambling the eggs and frying the bacon. He does so silently, playing deaf as his relatives talk about their days as if he isn't even there, ignoring the snide remarks when one decides to make mention of him for whatever reason.

He plates their breakfasts, closing his nose to the pleasant smells as he begins to pour the tea. He is careful not to spill one drop on the tablecloth or himself, knowing that he wouldn't forget both in the days following if he did.

He has barely moved away when his aunt grabs her teacup. His eyes widen, his mouth falling open, a warning on the tip of his tongue to stop her from burning herself. But upon his uncle's stare, he says nothing and lets things play out.

His aunt shrieks, the scalding tea falling from her hand and spilling across the crisp white linen. Then she spins on him, her words running a mile a minute... _You ungrateful brat! You should have warned me! You wanted it to burn me! You wanted to hurt me!_

He is thrown back into his room, his stomach empty and his shoulder aching where his aunt held him. The latch outside the door clinches and he sighs before rolling onto his back.

He hears them outside the door, their footsteps as they move around the kitchen. It's still morning.


	51. The End

_A/N: She didn't think it would end this way. Sad moment for the Potters. Warning: character death._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Alchemy Assignment #3 - Write a story in which the character realizes how important air is._

* * *

She's sinking, the world around her cold and dark and wet as she plunges deeper and deeper. It presses in on her, invading her lungs and clogging her mind with thoughts of hopelessness and despair. Her limbs move valiantly, her arms swishing around her and her legs kicking with all her might, but nothing happens. She is still sinking.

She can no longer hold her breath, and her mouth opens as she clutches at her throat. The water enters her body unrestrained, increasing the pressure and the pain running through every nerve. Her brain screams for air, pleads with limbs to co-operate to get her to the surface, but they can't. She's too far down, too far lost.

Her vision grows dim, her eyes falling shut. Her skin becomes pale as the blood gets colder and devoid of oxygen. There's nothing left but to simply give up, to let the currents take her away to a place where the pain stops and there is no more cold.

She thinks about how she got here, how brave and foolish she was to play with fate. She had taken her life for granted, assuming that she would always be able to run in the sun whenever she pleased. She had taken the very action of breathing as something she was just supposed to do, not thinking of a time when she wouldn't be able to. She never imagined her end. She never imagined it would end like this - cold, quiet and alone.

She feels as hands wrap around her and her body is raised higher and higher. It is different now. It's warmer, drier, but the change has taken too long. They pound on her chest, blow air into her lungs, shout her name in desparation but there is no response. It is too late. She is gone.

Harry regrets letting Lily play too close to the water's edge.


	52. If Only

_A/N: If only she were someone else._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Fairytales Assignment #3 - Write about twins (or triplets, etc). You may not write about Fred and George. Twins: Parvati & Padma. Prompt: dialogue - "If only..."_

* * *

Padma watches from her position at the Ravenclaw table the group of Gryffindors sitting a few feet away. They are all eating, smiling and laughing, the sound reaching her ears even over the din of the Great Hall. Her eyes focus on one Gryffindor in particular, her sister, Parvati.

It's hard being a twin and knowing you're the lesser one, the less attractive, the less popular, the less wanted. Ever since they were small, Parvai had always had more friends than Padma. Though they were identical, people gravitated more to Parvati's friendly and chatty personality, leaving Padma all alone if Parvati didn't insist on bringing her along.

At first, Padma didn't notice, or at least she had chosen to ignore it. However, when they started Hogwarts and got placed into different houses, it became more obvious. Parvati made friends with all her house-mates, easily making a best friend of her room-mate, Lavender. On the other side, Padma struggled to talk to anyone in her house and became a sort of loner.

Padma's only friend is Luna, a girl everyone in her house thinks is weird. Padma can't help but agree with them, but that's part of why she likes Luna. Luna sees the world differently, in ways no one else would ever dream of, and Luna saw her when no one else did.

A high-pitched screech cuts the hair as Lavender touches Parvati's shoulder and the two of them laugh. Padma looks away from the slight display of friendship and affection. This reaction is new and she's been battling these feelings for awhile. She doesn't just want friends like Parvati, she wants Parvati's friend, Lavender. But she constantly reminds herself: Lavender doesn't like girls, and if she did, she would like Parvati first.

Everyone likes Parvati first.

A small hand reached for the basket of bread before her. "If only you could be someone else for a while..." Luna says as she cuts the bread roll in half.

Padma doesn't ask how Luna knows what she's been thinking, or her feelings. Luna always knows and Padma has learnt to accept that long ago.

So she simply sighs and takes the proferred half from the blonde girl, her half smothered in grape jelly. Before she takes a bit, she murmurs, "If only...", her eyes still watching the pair laughing at the other table.


	53. Complete

_A/N: She makes him feel complete. Remus/Tonks drabble._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Speed Drabble - __flame, "Why did you let me in?", "I have a feeling."_

* * *

Remus laid beneath the warmth of his bedsheets as the wind blew his curtain slightly, watching the flame of the candle on his nightstand flicker from the sudden breeze. It was a few minutes after midnight, and while the small woman on his bare chest had fallen asleep immediately, he had been unable to.

His mind went back to what had just transpired between them, his and her discarded clothes a testament to the haste and reckless abandon that had taken over the two of them. For so long, he had thought about this, thought about them and what they could be, but his condition was always there blocking them. It was hard to ignore it after years of it being the only thing holding him back from fitting in, having friends, being normal. When she said she didn't care, it seemed to unusual and impossible, he refused to believe her.

But tonight had been different. Tonight, it was just the two of them, sitting in his living room as the hour grew later and later. The room got warm, tensions got high, and he let his guard down. She took her chance, her lips crashing on his as her hands delved into his hair. He lost his inhibitions as he drank her in, and now here he was, about an hour later, thinking that he had never felt more complete.

"Why did you let me in?" Tonks asked. So caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed the change in her breathing when she awoke.

"I got caught up," he admitted.

Upon her crest-fallen expression, he reached out for her chin and tilted her head towards his. With a quick kiss on her lips, he added, "But I have a feeling."

"That?" she asked.

"This was something I needed all along," Remus said as Tonks threw her arms around his neck and kissed him once more.


	54. Life

_A/N: Nicolas enjoys the last few sunny days of Autumn._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Alchemy Assignment #4 - W_rite about immortality.

* * *

He sat in his garden, reclining against the firm back of the stone bench. He closed his eyes closed with a content smile on his lips as he felt the warm rays of the sun on his skin. No matter how many times he came outside to bask in its glow, he could never get enough of the golden sun. It, like him, had done so much, seen so many things, and was eternal.

He opened his eyes and looked towards the large tree across from him, its bare arms reaching up to the bright, blue sky. It was now the later days of Autumn, and all the leaves had fallen off his favourite tree except for one on the highest branch. This lone leaf swayed in the breeze, its orange colour reflecting the sun rays in all directions as it clung on for dear life. Nicolas smiled, his aged eyes fixated on the brave leaf. It would be the one to make it, it would be able to last one more day and enjoy the sunshine with him one more time.

But, then slightly stronger breeze blew, pulling the leaf to its limit. It was holding on by a thread, flapping erratically about, and Nicolas knew. It was time.

With a small pop, inaudible to his ancient ears, the leaf detached from the tree. It spiralled, floating on the breeze this way and that, before it landed right into Nicolas' outstretched hand. He stared at the leaf for a moment, running a long, crooked finger across its veins before placing it in his breast pocket. He would keep this little memory of the leaf to keep him warm throughout the winter. Life was precious, that much he had learnt in his countless years on this Earth, and he was going to savour every moment of it.


	55. Beautiful Yet Dangerous

_A/N: Helga admires Salazar. slight Helga/Salazar. Founders Era._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Ancient Runes Assignment #4 - Write about someone beautiful but also dangerous_

 _ **Russian Roulette:** Era - Founders' Era_

* * *

She watches him across the table as they all sit for dinner, the calculating way he appraises each of them before taking his own seat, his careful bites as if fearful of poisoning, his eyes lingering for just a moment on her before he looks back towards Godric. It's been like this for awhile and Helga is no fool, though in his eyes, she might be. In his eyes, everything has value and everything is worthless compared to him.

But in her eyes, he is golden, more precious than any diamond or ancient scroll she has ever beheld. He is brilliant, sharp and clever. He is quick to act, as he as already thought out every possible outcome and chosen the most rational one with the highest chance of success. He is true beauty to behold, but she knows that all these wonderful qualities are also dangerous.

She has no idea what goes on in his head as he sits among them. He shared very little of himself, but is quick to shoot down everyone else's ideas, especially Godric's. He is quick to evade direct questioning of his past and his intentions, and he knows how to match Rowena word for word, fact for fact and insult for insult. However, she knows he cannot understand her. She does not rise to his insults. She understands his monologues just as well as the others, though she is not as boastful about her intellect as Rowena. She does not jump to conclusion and brave anecdotes like Godric for him to challenge. She is an enigma, too kind, too sweet, too young, and she knows it bothers him.

She notices him pull out a pocket watch from his inner pocket before his eyes dart to a shadowed door at the back of the hall. The door leads to tunnels deep within the castle, in areas he has already marked off for his "experiments". With a mind as great and deadly as his, she knows nothing good can come of it.

She clears her throat, causing him to look up at her bright smiling face, a few golden strands framing her round cheeks.

He balks, obviously not aware just how long she has been studying him from her place. He quickly put his pocket watch away and picked up his fork, calming his expression so quickly, Helga could almost laugh. She caught the great, handsome, Salazar Slytherin unawares.


	56. Being There

_A/N: Sometimes all you can do is be there for someone. Ron/Hermione drabble._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Charms Assignment #5 - Write about someone who is closed off emotionally. Prompt: Hermione Granger, azure. Also for extra credit - Writing about someone not giving up and getting through to a closed off person, and helping that person to become more open._

* * *

Hermione hugged her knees to her chest, her eyes glancing through tears at her boyfriend lying in the bed next to her, the sheets drawn up to his neck. They had been fine just minutes before, lying in each other's arms as she listened to the sound of his heart beat. But then she had to ask about _tomorrow_. That's when Ron clammed up, shifting from beneath her not too suddenly, and rolled onto his side.

"Ronald," she said quietly, a soft hand reaching out to his covered shoulder. "You know, you can't..."

Her words died as he shrugged her hand of him and said, "How I deal with my emotions is my problem, Hermione. Leave me alone."

"But Ron, I just..." she tried again, however she was not prepared when Ron suddenly sat up, his mouth fixed in a deep frown as he glared at her.

"You just wanted to fix everything, Hermione, as always. You just wanted to rationalize, to think out all the possibilities, to _talk_ about it," he said, the last part somewhat mockingly. "But guess what, Hermione. This cannot be solved. There's nothing to rationalize that hasn't already been done, there's no more possibilities, there's nothing to talk about that will make tomorrow any better."

Hermione could feel the anger flaring in her chest, ready to spit back at her stubborn boyfriend that every problem had a solution, a mantra she had lived by all her life, but then he let out an odd choking noise and added, "He's gone, he's been gone for a year now, and he's not coming back." Hermione noticed the shining trails on his cheeks before he hid his face in his hands, and she knew that this wasn't the time for anger and arguments.

She leaned forward and pulled her silent sobbing boyfriend to her chest, his tears forming two damp spots on the front of her nightgown. "I know, Ron. Nothing I say or do can make tomorrow not come. I can't stop time. I can't turn back the clock either," she said, before adding, "but I can be here for you every step of the way."

Ron let out another odd choking noise before he threw his arms around her tightly, clinging to her like his life depended on it.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, with the still of the azure sky beyond their bedroom window broken only by Ron's dying sobs, until she finally heard him say, "Thank you, Hermione, for everything."

She brushed away the red fringe over his eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Don't mention it."


	57. A Promise

_A/N: Many years ago, a boy made a promise to a girl. slight-Snilly, but focusing more on the friendship than any romantic feelings._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Alchemy Assignment #5 - Write about the importance of friendship._

* * *

"Hey Sev," the little girl asked in a bright voice, her green eyes holding all the wisdom of an eight-year-old as she brushed a few red strands of hair out of her face.

The young boy beside her looked up with a tiny sound of acknowledgement, not bothering to push his dark, lanky fringe aside. Over time, he had learnt to like the tiny benefits of hiding his eyes from the world, to keep the raging emotions within a secret from others, even his best friend at times.

"Promise me we'll always be friends, okay?" the little girl said, her voice raised at the end with uncertainty. While she may have wanted to be the boy's friend, and she was sure he liked being her friend too, she couldn't always tell what was going on in his head and what were his intentions.

She waited as the boy simply stared at her then looked away and muttered, "Okay."

She reached out, ignoring the way he jumped when her skin made contact with the back on his hand. "Promise me," she repeated, her eyes imploring him to say the words she needed to hear. The girls at her school were always so mean to her, picking on her for her strange red hair and too-bright eyes. Her sister used to stand up for her, but lately, she had been becoming distant, especially since she started high school. She just needed to know that there would always be someone who would be there for her, no matter what.

The boy stared down at their hands then into her face. With his other hands, he brushed his hair aside and said in slow, purposeful tone he only used when he was being serious and truthful. "I promise, we'll always be friends" he said.

She smiled, and was even happier when she managed to get a slight curl of his lips. "Thank you," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

A tired old man sits at an old worn desk, his eyes glazed over from the amount of liquor he had drunk in order to unsuccessfully stave off these horrid memories.

Bringing the glass to his lips, he whispered against the edge, "I'm sorry I broke my promise, Lily."


	58. Laundry

_A/N: Harry helps his mummy with the laundry. Set during the First War when the Potters went into hiding._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **History of Magic #9 & Extra Credit - Time Period Task: _Write story taking place during Voldemort's first reign of terror. _. Extra Credit: Write about the Potter family._

 _ **TriWizard Maze Challenge:** toes, laundry, attack_

* * *

"Aaah!" the little boy squealed as he burst forth from the pile of dirty laundry at his mother's feet, dissolving in a fit of giggles at the fright across her face.

"Oh no! It's an evil elf hiding in my laundry!" his mummy cried, her hand flying to her mouth.

The little boy frowned, his previous joy replaced with slight anger and sadness. "Not evil elf. Hawwy!" he corrected with a pouted lip.

"Oh a Harry hiding in my laundry," his mummy accepted. "Whatever will I do now? I can't possible finish now." Then her eyes got big. "Ooo, but what's this sticking out from under the pile."

The little boy followed her gaze, wondering what his mummy was talking about. However, before he could discover it himself, his mother pulled him out of the pile and started tugging at his toes. He squirmed in her grasp, his wild giggles filling the tiny room where he and Mummy did laundry as he tried to stop her attack. But his mother held on to him firmly, her own laughter mixing with her little boy's delighted squeals.

"Aaah! Mummy! Hawwy tickle!" he cried, his hands pushing as her fingers.

"Harry tickle?" his mummy asked. "Do you want me to stop?" Through his giggles, the little boy nodded and she stopped her pulling. "Okay, I'll stop, only if Harry helps Mummy finish the laundry. Can you do that, sweetie?" she asked him.

The little boy nodded, his short yet thick black hair bouncing atop his head as he agreed. He could help Mummy with the laundry.

His mummy put him back on the floor next to the pile and added, "And if you do a good job, we can have cookies when Daddy comes home. Chocolate chip, just like you and Daddy like."

His grin widened. He could definitely help her if cookies were involved.


	59. Crossing Over

_A/N: Fred meets Lily._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **History of Magic #11 - __Write a story that occurs during the Battle of Hogwarts._

 _ **Russian Roulette:** Lily Evans_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

It was strange. He felt both heavy and light at the same time, his eyes were both open and closed, and he felt like he was moving but not quite. He looked around him, the noises of the Battle coming towards him like they were being strained through Mum's colander or the Wireless Dad never got around to fixing. The strange heat from the many fires, mixed with the ominous chill which still seemed to settle in the air, was gone now, and all he felt was nothing against his skin.

What had happened? Why couldn't he sense anything? Last he remembered, he had been fighting, standing with his brothers, reunited as a family after so long, and now he wasn't. They needed him. He wanted to be there, but he couldn't.

But then he heard a sound above the muted clashes and roars.

"Fred..."

He turned to see a girl with long, flowing red hair staring back at him with her hand to her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"Ginny," he breathed, fearing the worse. Had the same thing that happened to him, happened to Ginny?

But as he watched sobbing across from him, her other hand reaching out to him, he noticed her vibrant green, almond-shaped eyes, much unlike his sister's.

Somehow, he moved towards her, and gave her the usual lop-sided grin he gave to people when he was nervous (though no one ever knew that). "Hullo," he said, unsure who this girl could be.

The woman brought him suddenly into her arms, burying her face into his shoulder. This caused his nose to be buried into her hair, flooding his senses with images of apple pies, sunny days, and...

"Lily Potter?" he asked out loud, causing her to lean away and look up at him. His mum had told him the story of Harry's mum and dad, but he never really thought much about it. She seemed to be about his age, with soft features, but her most striking feature were those eyes like Harry's.

"Thank you so much for taking Harry into your family, especially your mum," she said, her hands going up to wipe the corner of her eyes.

She then reach for his hand and added, "Now I'll take care of you and help you cross over."

"What?" he asked. "You mean..."

The girl, Lily, nodded solemnly. He looked down. So he really died, leaving his family and friends behind to face the evil alone?

He felt her arms wrap around him once more, giving him the comfort he so desperately needed, and said, "It'll be fine, Fred. Harry can do it. I know he can."


	60. The Funeral

_A/N: Petunia attends Lily's funeral. some Petunia/Sirius as well._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Flash Fiction Competition:** (line) The smallest coffins are the heaviest._

 _ **Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!:** Week 7 - Petunia/Sirius_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

She is trying her hardest to keep her tears from streaming down her cheeks as she watches the glossy, oak boxes being lowered into the ground. She stands in the back in her plain black dress, behind the other people who have gathered around to see the small family put to rest, people who have been closer to her sister than she has in years.

Now she is regretting all the time she has wasted on her petty jealousy and rivalry of her sister's powers. If she hadn't acted the way she did, she could have seen her sister get married, been there for her nephew's birth, and maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be here for their funerals.

Her sobs get louder before she feels warm yet calloused hands wrap around her shoulders. She turns towards the comfort, burying her face into the man's chest. He was the one that kept her up-to-date with her sister's life. He was the one that showed up on her door-step the night it all happened to tell her the horrifying news. He was the one that brought her here today, knowing that Muggles wouldn't be allowed but willing to fight anyone who questioned her presence for her. He had always been willing to do anything for her, even when she wanted nothing to do with the magical world and chose a normal life with her husband over him.

"I just can't believe she's really gone," Petunia says when her sobs slow down again. "Lily, James, and her little boy, Harry. I can't believe someone who be so cruel to kill an infant."

"I know," Sirius responds, his own eyes damp though he tries to keep a brave face for her. He too is dressed in sharp, black robes for the occassion, robes he wished he never had to wear for his best friend. His heart sinks even lower as he watches as the last coffin disappear, this one noticeably smaller than the other two. The smallest coffins are the heaviest.


	61. Reflections

_A/N: Harry finds Draco in the bathroom. Drarry drabble._ _Set in HBP._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The Emotion Challenge:** guilt_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

He leans over the bathroom sink, clutching the porcelain edges as if his life depends on it. And it just might in the grand scheme of things. If he can't control his fear, if he can't complete his mission, he and his mother are as good as dead. He meets his eyes in the mirror, shocked and ashamed at what he has become. He's lost a lot of weight, visible in his arms and his face. With the deep dark circles a sharp contrast to his pale skin and even paler hair, he resembles a Dementor, naked with the dark shroud.

He startles when he hears the creak of the bathroom door. His hand flies to the wand in his back pocket, but he stops as green eyes lock with his. There is such love, such worry and concern, he feels almost sick. He never wanted Potter to see him like this, at his lowest and most vulnerable. He snarls, baring his teeth as he draws his wand and points it at the newcomer. Sweet, angelic Potter draws his own wand in defence, his lips pressed in a hard line as he resigns himself to the possible fight, but the love never leaves his eyes. Draco fires a spell as his guilt and shame grows. He doesn't deserve such love.


	62. Leaving

_A/N: Sirius confronts Percy before he leaves. slight Sirius/Percy. Set in OotP_

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The Emotion Challenge:** heart-broken_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"You're leaving?! Just like that?" he almost screams, his anger spilling over as he watches the younger man moving quickly around the room to pack his things.

"No, not just like that," the redhead says, neatly folding his work robes into his trunk. "This has been on my mind for the past year."

"The past year?" he asks, stepping into the room now. He closes the door behind him softly, his voice lowering before he adds, "Before or after our nightly conversations began?"

The redhead sighs and focuses his attention on the bright red robe in his hands. "Before."

"So you were just waiting for the right moment," he says, his head turned down. "All those hours we spent talking about the things we wished we could do if there was no war, no destruction, if there was no one else but just the two of us. They meant nothing. You were always going to leave me."

The redhead spins on him suddenly, the robe falling in a crumpled pile at his feet. "I didn't think it would turn into something!" he shouts.

"But it did!" he shouts back. "For both of us!" Then he quiets and says, "You're still leaving."

The redhead leans down and picks up the crumpled robe before tossing it directly into the trunk. "Yes."

Sirius says nothing as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Percy continues packing.


	63. Choosing Me

_A/N: Petunia and Lily go to the supermarket. Petunia/Vernon_

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Musical Chairs Competition III:** Round 2 - pre-Dudley Vernon/Petunia_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Petunia scowled as she walked with her sister to the supermarket. Their mother had sent the two of them to pick up a few extra things she needed to bake cakes for the church bake sale tomorrow. Lily had jumped at the chance to be "the helpful, thoughtful one", and then their mother thought it would be "delightful" if they both went.

"Stop dragging your feet, Petunia," her sister called back, a slight look of distress on her features. "You know how long it takes to bake one cake, and the longer we take, the longer they'll take to be finished."

"There's no rush," Petunia said, not bothering to speed up to match her sister's pace. "Mum has until tomorrow."

Lily bit her lip. "I guess, but I still rather get back early, so Mum doesn't..."

Petunia placed a hand out to stop her sister's rambling as she noticed who was approaching them. Petunia would recognize that pallid, stringy blond hair anywhere.

"Petunia!" the boy cried, his excess fat bubbling as he quickened his pace to meet her. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Isn't it," Petunia said flatly, her annoyance coming to the surface. Vernon was a boy in the year ahead of hers who had taken a liking to her from the first day she started high school. She hated him return, constantly wishing that Frank Lawrence or even John Summers would notice her the way Vernon did.

Then she noticed he was looking at Lily, who was giving him a curious look as well. Petunia gestured lamely to her sister and said, "This is my sister, Lily."

"Sister?" Vernon asked in surprise. "I never knew you had a sister."

"I know," Petunia said, a different sort of emotion coming over her as she watched Lily give the boy a tiny wave and Vernon smile in return. It was that ease and pleasantness, not to mention the flowing red hair, that made Lily oh-so perfect. Soon, Vernon would be smitten and Petunia would be completely forgotten.

"Well, she pales in comparison to your beauty, Petunia," Vernon said, grabbing both of Petunia's hands in his.

Petunia let out an infuriated growl before she stalked away, Lily running behind her.

"That wasn't very nice, Petunia," Lily admonished, once they were some distance away from the boy.

Petunia made an odd sound in her throat, her mind turning over what had just happened. Vernon had still chosen her over her sister.

Lily sighed. "You never know what could happen, Pet. He could become your boyfriend one day, if you gave him a chance."

Vernon? Her boyfriend. Petunia laughed out loud. "That will never happen."


	64. Cartwheels

_A/N: Harry and Lily learn how to cartwheel. Daddy-daughter fic._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Musical Chairs Competition III:** Round 3 - (action) someone does cartwheels_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Watch me, Daddy!" Lily cries as she stands a few feet away in the middle of the yard.

Harry looks away from his newspaper to see his daughter's arms above her head and a smile on her face. "Okay, I'm ready."

Lily nods before she angles down, pushing her body down and her legs over her head. She's almost completed her motion when she falls flat on her face.

Harry rushes from his place on the porch step, his newspaper abandoned as he crouches at his daughter's side. Her elbow is scratched, and dirt is smeared across her face and hair. "Lily, are you alright. Does-"

She snatches her bruised arm out his arms and crosses both over her chest with a huff. "I can't do a cartwheel, Daddy! Katy next door can. Why can't I?"

Harry blinks, not really sure what to do in this situation. Obviously, his daughter doesn't care about the dirt or the scratch. She just wants to be better, and it's not working. "You gotta keep trying, darling. You'll get better."

Lily huffs again. "I've been trying for three days, Daddy," she says. Then she looks at him and says, "You do one, Daddy. Show me."

Harry nods and gets to his feet. He's never done a cartwheel before, it just wasn't something he ever thought of doing when he was younger, but it couldn't be that hard, right?

He put his hands above his head as he had seen Lily do before, the girl studying him intently to understand what she was doing wrong. With a quick breath, he pushed his body down and pulled his legs up above his head. They stood straight up but then he crumpled down just as Lily had.

"Daddy!" Lily cried, coming to her father's aid.

"Don't worry, Lils," he said, straightening his glasses, thankful he hadn't broken them. "I guess it's not that easy."

Lily gave him a thoughtful look, before she said, "You need to push more. That way your legs will go all the way."

She stood up and took her position once more before she started the motion. Harry watched her body go down, much stronger than she had previously tried, and her legs go up. But she kept the motion until her legs touched the ground once more.

"Daddy!" she cried. "I did it!"

Harry scooped his daughter in his arms. "You sure did."


	65. Twins

_A/N: Arthur and Molly get some news from the Healer._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The Weird Prompt Thing: Revelations [Daily Speed-writing Competition]:** Instead of Ginny, Arthur and Molly had another set of twin boys._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked, the colour draining from his face and his hand falling out of his wife's hand. "This isn't a trick?"

The healer looked between the shocked father and the embarrassed mother. "I could check again, but the results will be the same, Mister Weasley."

Arthur swallowed, barely noticing that Molly had reached back for his hand. "This can't be," he began. "Another..."

Arthur was then interrupted by a loud crash from the corridor outside the hospital room. The Weasleys turned towards the sound as the healer got up and opened the door just in time to see two laughing, identical red-haired toddlers riding a medical cart down the hall, followed by three frenzied healers.

"...set of twins," Arthur breathed as Molly just hid her face from the healer's shocked expression.


	66. Protection 2

_A/N: Lucius offers Severus his protection, for a price. slight slash - Severus/Lucius._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!:** Week 9 - Severus/Lucius_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Who is that?" the blond-haired teen asked the older Lestrange on his right, gesturing ever-so subtly at the younger boy sitting a few feet away.

Lestrange looked around him before he scoffed. "Tha's that Snape boy, Severus. Nothing much 'bout him, really," he murmurred before he continued eating his dinner.

Severus Snape. Lucius had seen the boy around before, he made it his business to know every Slytherin across all years. However, the boy had been initially unremarkable, a pale, thin, and quiet thing who stayed in the common areas only as long as he had to. It wasn't until Lucius started hearing about his proficiency in Potions, and that he had been inventing new spells, did he become attractive.

"He has potential," Lucius said.

Lestrange stopped eating and looked at the younger boy once more. "You really think so, Malfoy?" he asked.

"Are you doubting me, Lestrange?" Lucius growled.

"Not at all," Lestrange replied with a smirk, though Lucius had noticed the young man inch away from him slightly.

"Good," Lucius said, before he rose from his place.

After two strides of his long legs, he took a seat beside the brooding teen. "Hello, Severus," he greeted with a slight curl of his lips.

The boy looked up, his eyes darting around to the few other gazes that had noticed the magnificent Lucius Malfoy address him directly, before he said, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I've heard a lot about you, Severus, and I want to take you under my wing," Lucius said.

"Why would I want that?" the boy asked, his eyes narrowing. "You don't really care about anyone, Malfoy. You just want to add them your collection."

"True," Lucius began, idly taking a roll from the boy's plate. "But I take good care of my possessions and no one would dare lay a hand on any one of them, including that cur Black and his goons."

He saw the boy's eyes dart to the small group at the Gryffindor table before he met his eyes once more. "And what would you want in return?" he asked, fidgeting with edge of his robes. "I have nothing you-"

Lucius raised a hand to stop him, inwardly pleased that the boy was no fool to think this was a favour. "Meet me in my dormitory tonight, and we can discuss my terms," he said.

He rose from the bench and offered the boy a slight wink. "See you later, Severus."


	67. Rivalry Ended

_A/N: Their rivalry had come to an end, though Harry definitely didn't feel like a winner._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Divination Assignment #3 - Write an AU for the ROR scene in the last book._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

He tried to focus on making his way out of the burning room. He tried to pretend that he couldn't hear the anguished shrieks over the roar of the flames. He tried to ignore the stream of tears on Hermione's face as she looked back at the carnage behind them, sure that the wetness on his own face was just from the extreme heat.

This was supposed to be the easiest part of the whole night. It had been pure coincidence that he had seen the diadem the year before, pure luck that he even remembered he had seen it. Everyone else was supposed to be fighting. No one was supposed to know they were here.

But he knew. He always seemed to know where he was. They had some sort of link, some sort of attraction. It was just like that time in Myrtle's bathroom. It had been a year of obsessively following the blonde, the feelings building until they overflowed on the bathroom tile. He had shed tears that time too as he held the blonde's bleeding body, his regret and despair just too powerful to hide.

"We're not good for each other," the blonde had said to him. He had stolen through the castle to visit him in the Hospital Wing. He had to sure he was fine, that he would be better. He couldn't stand to know that he had possibly killed his beloved.

But now, on this special night when he was to meet his destiny, the fates had spoken again. They had prompted the blonde to follow him here, to stop him from finding the diadem. But then, things turned for the worst, as they always do between them.

Eventually he couldn't hold out, he had to see it for himself. He looked over his shoulder towards the pile of burning books and artifacts. The flames were still climbing, their tongues licking at the two boys feet, and the smoke made it difficult to breathe. They clung to each other, knowing that this would be their last few seconds.

But then the blonde's eyes locked with his, and he could feel the amount of desperation and fear in them, but also something deeper: acceptance. They had both known that their relationship would end in destruction. It had been doomed from the moment they met in Madame Malkin's.

He couldn't let it end this way. Though they were toxic for each other, he needed the blonde in his life. Maybe if he went back now, he could save them.

He leaned back on his broom, ready to turn, but then Ron called out from beside him, shouting to be heard above the flames. "Don't!"

He turned into the stern yet remorseful faces of his friends. "How can you say that? They're going to-"

""Harry, mate, I'm gonna make sure you are going to be six feet under if you suggest saving either of those scum," he said.

"But... But..."

"It's too late, mate," his friend said. "If we don't get out now, we'll all die in here."

He looked back at the two boys, their island among the flames almost gone. The blonde mouthed the word, 'Go', and Harry turned back ahead, goading his broom even faster beside Ron and Hermione's. Their rivalry had come to an end, though Harry definitely didn't feel like a winner.


	68. Rescue

_A/N: Lucius' angel comes to rescue him. Lucissa drabble._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hangman Competition:** Round Two - E - Expecto Patronum_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

He let out a low moan, fighting back the tears as the floating figure passed outside his cell. Even though he had been here for almost a year (he thought), he still couldn't stop their effect on his psyche. The longer he spent here, the more he felt like he was going mad. The memories felt like torture - his wife's smiling face as they danced at their wedding, the birth of their son and how proud he felt, and then the day he got caught and sentenced to rot in this cold, unforgiving hell.

He shook his head as he stared off into the darkness. He wished he never agreed to follow that madman, the same madman who had foresaken them years ago but had now returned to complete his quest. Maybe he deserved this life. He was no saint, no martyr. After regaining his life and status, he should have known better than to rejoin him, but he was coward, a coward and fool. But he didn't know how he could keep-

"Expecto Patronum!"

An elegant white swan illuminated the narrow corridor beyond his cell, its sparkling light causing him to shield his burning eyes. There was familiar warmth to the creature, its image recognizable, but he didn't dare believe his eyes. That would be the first sign of true madness.

But then he heard her voice, "Lucius?"

He peaked around his hand to see her, unable to believe that his angel was standing right outside the iron bars.

"Narcissa?" he asked, his voice sore from a lack of use.

"I've come to take you home," she said before she waved her wand and the iron bars disappeared between them.

He rushed out of the cramped space and quickly enveloped his wife. "Thank you," he whispered into her hair, clutching her like his life depended on it.


	69. A New Look

_A/N: Lily wants to try out a new look. next-gen. slight Scorpius/Lily._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Are you doing okay in there, Lily?" she heard her cousin ask as she stepped up closer to the question.

Lily nodded, the silhouette of her head bobbing up and down quickly to dissuade the nosy girl from actually peeking into her changing room. While she had invited Rose along on her shopping trip, she didn't want her to see her just yet.

The thing was that Lily wanted to change her image from the delicate little flower her father, the great and noble Harry Potter, and everyone else thought she was. She wanted to dress a little more... womanly, like her older cousins, especially Victoire and Domanique. Aunt Fleur always got them the latest, most fashionable outfits. But unfortunately, she was a "goody-goody", as Hugo would often tease her, and so her wardrobe was a bit more tame and conservative.

She spun around the tight, skin-hugging dress she had tried on, the shimmering around her neckline catching in the overhead light. This definitely wasn't tame or conservative. This would definitely get everyone's attention and change their opinion of her. But was she ready for it? What would her brothers think if she came home looking like this?

She took a deep breath before she pulled aside the curtain and stepped out to finally show Rose. "Rose, what do you-"

"Lily?"

Both girls spun towards the front of the store to see a familiar yet unexpected face.

"Scorpius?" Lily heard her cousin say as her own cheeks grew warm. It was just her luck that at her vulnerable moment of indecision her childhood crush would see her.

Ever since the first time her father invited the Malfoys over for dinner, she had been smitten with the blond haired boy. However, she knew he never thought of her as anything more than James' and Albus' little sister.

But wait. He still hadn't looked away from her. His eyes kept moving from her legs, the hem of the dress just barely touching the tops of her knees, her hips, her chest, her face and then back.

"Scorpius?" Lily asked, her voice finally breaking him out of his trance. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, before he said, "Wow, Lily. I've never seen you like that before."

Rose smiled and Lily feared the worse. Her cousin knew about her feelings for the young man, and she never turned down an opportunity to meddle. "She's trying something different. What do you think, Scorp? Doesn't she look amazing?"

Lily held her breath as Scorpius looked back at her again, wondering what he really did think of her new look. "What do I think?" Scorpius began. "I think-"

"Scorpius!" a voice shouted from behind the boy. The three teenagers turned in time to see Albus enter the store. "This is where you walked off too."

Albus then looked at the two girls, his smile falling as he realized what his sister was wearing.

"What are you thinking, Lily?" Albus shouted. "Where is the rest of it?! Rose, why would you let her wear that. Lils, you better not be buying that or I'll tell Dad and-"

"I think we'll be going now, girls," Scorpius said, putting his hands on Albus' shoulders and guiding him away.

Just before the pair left the store, Scorpius looked over his shoulder and said, "I think you look fantastic, Lily."

Lily ducked back into the changing room as Rose sighed. "I'm sorry about Albus, Lily." her cousin said. "I can put the dress back on the-"

"I'm buying it," Lily said firmly, putting her hands on her hips as she posed in front of the mirror. "Is there anything else like it?"


End file.
